7 minutos en el cielo
by NayruOne
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. No estaban pasando por su mejor momento, pero la noche pega un giro inesperado y Rosalie queda embarazada... Read & Review!
1. 1 Pesadilla

_Mi primera traducción!! ^^_

_Espero hacerlo bien y que les guste la historia tanto como me gustó a mi!!_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

**1. Pesadilla.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rosalie POV**_

_**.  
**_

Yo sabía que esto pasaría algún día, por el simple echo de que Bella ya llevaba dos años siendo un vampiro, y empezaba a extrañar a sus amigos humanos.

Por supuesto, Edward haría todo lo posible por complacerla, así que había decidido invitarlos a todos a casa, en lo que sería una pequeña fiesta de reencuentro.

Gracias a eso, ahora me tocaría aguantar a los amigos de Bella, hablando sobre sus estúpidos problemas amorosos y sobre el transcurso de sus vidas durante estos dos años. Que diversión… una perfecta burla a mi ideal sobre como pasar una noche de viernes.

Seguramente habría gastado mi tiempo con Emmett, o yendo de compras con Alice, cualquier cosa antes que esto.

No quería verlos de nuevo. No los había visto desde la graduación y no tenía intención de verles en un futuro, pero todo había cambiado con la fiesta o reunión que habían organizado Edward y Bella.

A mi solo me importaban Emmett y la familia, y no lo que una panda de humanos tuviera que decirme sobre sus miserables vidas… Aunque en el fondo, deseaba ser como ellos… Ser capaz de tener hijos…

Ellos eran normales y serían capaces de formar una familia. No era justo en lo más mínimo.

Ver a Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike y Eric solo sería como recibir una bofetada en plena cara, recordándome lo que yo nunca podría llegar a ser.

Nadie, excepto Jazz, sabía como me sentía. El había intentado aliviar mi angustia, y debo decir que hizo un buen trabajo, ya que conseguí bloquear mis pensamientos a Edward.

No le había dicho nada a Emmett, ya que él se veía bastante contento por la reunión, y francamente, eso me había molestado.

Nosotros éramos siempre los sociales, los tipos divertidos a los que les encantó tener a Bella como nueva hermana, porque debo admitir que al final Bella no estaba del todo mal, aunque aún me estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Emmett… ojala que él no notara mi malestar esa noche. Quiero decir, aunque yo estaba celosa de Bella y de sus amigos, por poder tener hijos, jamás renunciaría Emmett o algo parecido.

Los niños solo eran parte de mi sueño, sueños en los que Emmett y yo corríamos detrás de nuestros hijos, de pelo rubio y con grandes ositos de peluche… La perfecta combinación entre Emmett y yo.

Fácilmente podríamos adoptar un bebé, pero yo no deseaba este tipo de vida a nadie. No podría condenar a nadie a esta existencia.

A nadie excepto a Emmett… él fue diferente. Lo necesité en cuanto vi su rostro por primera vez. Tenía algo diferente. Podía ver al pequeño Henry en él aún cuando lo estaba atacando un oso.

Él me necesitaba y yo lo necesité a él. Lo amo.

De repente sentí a Emmett buscándome. Desprendía felicidad y entusiasmos por todas partes. Incluso a pesar de mi mal humor, le sonreí mientras que me giraba a verlo.

—Hola bebé—me dijo.

—Hola cielo—le dije mientras que me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo.

— ¿Estas emocionada por lo de esta noche?—preguntó mientras que me cogía las manos, besando mi alianza.

—Sí… muy emocionada—dije fingiendo estar de buen amor.

— ¡Eso es genial! Pensaba que no ibas estar… bueno… muy feliz con esta situación—Emmett levantó mi barbilla, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

Él estudió mis rasgos detenidamente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, consiguiendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Eh… si, bueno…—murmuré, distraída por su presencia—Todo está bien.

—Eso es bueno—dijo él sonriendo, luego de besarme—Cariño… yo se que esto no va a ser fácil para ti… así que… puedes pedirme lo que quieras después de que todos se vayan esta noche. Será como una pequeña compensación—dijo con una linda sonrisa impresa en su cara.

¿Y que iba a pedirle? No podía decirle la verdad, confesarle que no quería bajar abajo y plantarle cara a mis temores, que no quería estar presente esta noche… Sería demasiado egoísta.

Me beso apasionadamente, logrando que olvidara todos esos problemas y me centrara solo en nosotros.

Volvió a besarme otra vez y después se separó poco a poco de mí.

—Han preparado algunos juegos interesantes, ¿sabes?—me dijo.

— ¿Cómo cual? —pregunté, aunque no estaba intrigada.

—Girar la botella…—dijo mientras que volvía a besarme—Pero tranquila, lo hemos amañado para que las parejas casadas se besen entre ellos…

Me dio un pequeño tirón, acercándome aún más a su regazo. Yo me limité a besarlo rápidamente.

Él se rió juguetonamente y comenzó a besarme por el cuello, logrando arrancarme un pequeño gemido. Entonces, para mi disgusto, paró.

— ¿Qué? —puse mala cara.

—Bebé, tenemos que ayudar a Jasper y a Alice con la decoración.

—Ah…que divertido—dije mientras que me alejaba de él.

Escuché la risa de Emmett, y segundos después tenía sus manos sobre mi cintura.

—Solo van a ser diez minutos—me dijo mientras que volvía a besarme apasionadamente.

Reí contra sus labios mientras que entrelazaba mis manos con las suyas, y todo abría sido perfecto de no haber escuchado unos pasos en el piso de abajo.

Pudimos escuchar la risa de soprano de Alice y las carcajadas más profundas de Jasper mientras que bajábamos por las escaleras en dirección al salón.

Nos los encontramos abrazaditos, mientras que Jasper besaba la nariz de Alice juguetonamente.

Reí suavemente. Se veían demasiado adorables juntos.

Se giraron hacia la entrada de la sala cuando escucharon a Emmett silbar de manera picarona, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Alice.

—Oh, ¡hola chicos!—saludó ella cuando entramos en la habitación.

—Hola. Oye, ¿necesitáis ayuda con la decoración? —pregunté mientras que reforzaba mi agarre en la mano de Emmett.

—Si, claro—dijo alegremente mientras que empezaba a abrir unas cajas de adornos.

Emmett y yo comenzamos a abrir más cajas de adornos. Había tantos adornos que me pareció algo estúpido. Una boda era una cosa, una celebración era algo completamente distinto. Todos estos adornos no eran necesarios… aunque sabiendo como le gustaban a Alice estas cosas, ¿por qué me sorprendía?

Colgamos farolillos de papel y globos por toda la sala de estar, dejándola bastante bonita, aunque ni siquiera el trabajo logró cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

Jasper debió sentirlo, ya que se acercó hasta mí, colocando su mano en mi hombro, logrando que sintiera una gran calma.

—Todo va a ir bien Rose—murmuró de tal manera que solo yo pude oírle. Me sonrió levemente.

—Gracias Jazz… pero sinceramente, estoy deseando que esta noche acabe…

—Lo se, lo se, pero piensa que luego de esto, no vas a tener que volver a verlos.

— ¡Es que no quiero verlos! ¡Aunque solo sea una única noche! ¡Ese es el problema!—exclamé bastante alto.

Emmett y Alice giraron su mirada hacia mí. Yo empecé a frotarme el puente de la nariz, molesta. Jasper les dirigió una mirada de "todo está bien" y ellos volvieron a la decoración.

—Rose… deberías de contarle a Emmett como te sientes—me dijo mi hermano.

—No puedo—dije en voz baja.

Entonces, Emmett se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Jazz, ¿pasa algo si me robo a mi esposa hasta que llegue la noche?—preguntó Emmett.

—No, en realidad yo también iba a llevar a mi esposa arriba un rato—contestó mientras que miraba a Alice con cariño. Ella le sopló un beso.

Emmett me cogió al estilo nupcial, llevándome hasta nuestro cuarto y dejándome sobre la cama.

Él se subió encima de mí, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos, y me besó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y al final del tercer beso yo ya tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Traté de dejar mis pensamientos atrás para concentrarme solo en Emmett.

De vez en cuando, mi cabeza vagaba con preguntas del tipo "¿Se abrían casado Jessica o Angela con Mike, Eric o Ben?"

Los pensamientos seguían fluyendo, a pesar de que yo estaba besando a Emmett.

Dentro de poco, todos estarían aquí. En cuarenta y cinco minutos en realidad.

Emmett gimió levemente y giró nuestros cuerpos, quedando yo encima de él.

—Eres preciosa—susurró mientras que volvía a besarme.

—Y tú eres increíble—le dije yo mientras que le besaba de vuelta.

Seguimos con nuestra guerra particular de besos, mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, recorriendo todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, haciendo nuestro encuentro cada vez más y más pasional.

Me abría gustado quedarme aquí toda la noche, pero Emmett no me habría dejado.

Miré el reloj de reojo. Solo quedaban veintiocho minutos hasta que llegaran los invitados.

—Tenemos que empezar a prepararnos—dije mientras que me apartaba de los labios de Emmett.

—Sí… debemos—Emmett suspiró mientras que me besaba por última vez.

Yo suspiré, muy molesta.

— ¿Qué te vas a poner, cariño?—me preguntó mientras que rebuscaba en el armario.

—Supongo que unos pantalones de vestir con alguna camiseta elegante… Aún no lo he decidido.

—Bueno, seguro que te ves bien—me dijo mientras que me guiñaba un ojo. Yo me reí tontamente.

—Si, si, seguro—volví a reír— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te vas a poner? —pregunté intrigada. Me encantaba verle bien vestido y arreglado.

—Una camisa y unos vaqueros—dijo mientras que sacaba la ropa.

—Bien, seguro que estás muy guapo—le dije, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Encontré un lindo pantalón de vestir y una blusa de color rosa de manga corta, con el escote en forma de V. Me cambié rápidamente y cuando me di la vuelta, mi mandíbula se cayó literalmente al suelo al ver a Emmett en jeans y en camisa.

Le rodeé por detrás con mis brazos mientras que le di un beso en el hombro.

Él se dio la vuelta y me besó pasionalmente, empujándome hacia la cama.

—Me gustas mejor sin esto—dije mientras que tiraba de su camisa.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para esto bebé—me dijo.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

Nos separamos rápidamente, dirigiéndonos a la puerta con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Cuando abrimos, nos encontramos a Jessica y a Mike frente a nosotros, tomados de la mano.

Lo siguiente que noté fue el gran bulto que sobresalía del estómago de Jessica, y que llevaba puesta ropa de pre-maternidad.

Luché contra la necesidad de emitir un gran sollozo, y noté como Emmett me apretaba la mano.

Él se había percatado del gran golpe que acababa de significar esto para mi, y lo hizo aún más notable cuando soltó nuestras manos y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, brindándome todo su apoyo.

Sentí una grandísima envidia por la pequeña humana, pero antes de que pudieran notar algo, rehice la expresión de mi cara, sonriendo levemente, y hablé, aplastando mi dolor.

—Hola Jessica—hice una pausa—Hola Mike.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

_Espero tener pronto el segundo, aunque eso también dependerá del número de reviews... xD_

_._

_Y gracias a Becca por dejarme traducir su historia :]_

.


	2. 2 La verdad al descubierto

_Hola!! ^^_

_Bueno, en vista de la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo!!_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**2. La verdad al descubierto**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

**.  
**

Mi felicidad y mi buen estado de ánimo se evaporaron en el instante en el que vi el vientre de Jessica. Encima no era nada pequeño, al revés, tenía el tamaño justo.

Desenredé mis dedos de la mano de Rose y le pasé el brazo por la cintura.

Sabía que todas las expectativas de pasar una noche feliz se habían evaporado igual de rápido que mi buen humor.

Forcé una sonrisa cálida, y me sorprendí bastante cuando Rosalie saludó alegremente, aunque su intento de sonrisa feliz no logró engañarme, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Sabía que esto la había lastimado… y mucho.

—Hola Rosalie, hola Emmett—saludó Mike tímidamente.

—Vamos, pasar—dije mientras me hacía a un lado y movía a Rose conmigo.

—Gracias—contestó Jessica.

—En realidad, deberíamos de ir al salón… Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward deben de estar al llegar—dijo Rose mientras que conducía a la pareja en dirección al salón. Una vez allí, Rosalie desapareció rápidamente.

—Voy a ver que están haciendo Alice y Jasper—se excusó mientras que abandonaba la habitación.

**.**

**Alice POV**

**.  
**

Estaba en nuestra habitación, ayudando a Jazz a prepararse, cuando me llegó la visión. Tropecé con mis pies, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, llevándome rápidamente las manos a la cabeza.

_Jessica y Mike llegan juntos y abrazados a la casa, y Jessica está embarazada._ Un momento… ¿¡Qué!? ¿Jessica y Mike? ¿¡Embarazada!? La visión se quedó mostrándome los detalles de su llegada. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Cuando regresé de nuevo a la realidad solo alcancé a ver el rostro preocupado de Jasper mientras que me envolvía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué has visto? —preguntó un poco alarmado.

— ¿Están todavía aquí? —dije inmediatamente.

—Jessica y Mike están abajo…—dijo Jasper. Se veía algo confuso— ¿Qué pasa?

—Jessica está embarazada… de Mike…—susurré con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que una noticia como esa iba a destrozar a Rose.

—Oh Dios… Rosalie y Emmett fueron a atenderlos… ellos ya deben de saberlo entonces…—susurró Jasper mientras que frotaba mi espalda.

Justo en ese instante, Rose entró precipitadamente en nuestro cuarto. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper en mil pedazos. Odiaba ver a mi hermana en ese estado.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le di un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo se—susurré en su oído. La noche no podía empeorar.

**.**

**Jasper POV**

**.  
**

Me acerqué hasta mi hermana y mi esposa y coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Rose, enviándole ondas de calma masivamente.

Ella no sollozó en ningún momento, así que pude adivinar que mi don le había ayudado a mantenerse serena.

Me sentí realmente mal en ese momento. Niños. Eso era todo lo que ella siempre había querido, pero jamás iba a poder tenerlo.

En alguna ocasión pensó en adoptar, y yo la habría apoyado, pero en este momento, en lo único que podía concentrarme era en intentar que todos consiguiésemos pasar la noche con la menor cantidad de problemas posible.

**.**

**Emmett POV**

**.  
**

Me senté en el sofá, frente a Jessica y a Mike. Estaba bastante preocupado por Rose, ya que sabía perfectamente que ella había utilizado esa excusa para escapar de la habitación.

Tenía que quedarme allí hasta que llegaran Edward y Bella. Después podría socorrer a mi ángel.

Mientras tanto, decidí iniciar la conversación.

—Bueno… ¿y que hay de nuevo con ustedes dos?—pregunté, tratando de desviar en todo momento mi mirada del vientre de Jessica.

—Pues Mike y yo estamos comprometidos y esperando—dijo ella alegremente.

— ¡Eso es genial! —dije sonriendo— ¿Y de cuanto estas?

—Solo cuatro meses más—contestó Mike mientras que acariciaba suavemente el vientre de su novia.

—Mis felicitaciones. ¿Es niño o niña?

—Ambos—dijeron al unísono.

—Son gemelos—explicó Jessica, que no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Vaya… es… increíble—dije aturdido.

—Si, si que lo es—dijo Mike, sonriendo a Jessica amorosamente.

Definitivamente, esto iba a matar a Rose.

De repente, escuché como llamaban a la puerta, así que fui a atender rápidamente. Angela, Ben y Eric acababan de llegar.

Se veían prácticamente igual, con los rasgos más maduros, pero no habían cambiado demasiado.

Gracias a Dios, no parecía haber ningún romance sorprendente entre ellos.

Los saludé a todos y los llevé hasta el salón, donde esperaban Jess y Mike.

Aprovechando que por fin estaban todos, pedí disculpas y me marché de la habitación.

Subí las escaleras a paso humano, luchando contra mi necesidad de correr, y entré en la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Rose se lanzó a mis brazos, sollozando sin lágrimas. Envolví su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, acercándola aún más a mí.

Por encima de su cabeza, busqué con la mirada a Alice y Jasper, y les articulé con los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, que eran gemelos, niño y niña.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Nos vamos abajo—dijo Alice.

—Ok. Yo voy a llevar a Rose a nuestra habitación un momento. Ahora bajamos.

Entramos en nuestro cuarto. La senté en el borde de la cama, y me arrodillé frente a ella, para que nuestras cabezas quedaran a la misma altura. Cogí sus manos entre las mías y le besé la punta de la nariz, mientras que ella seguía llorando sin lágrimas.

— ¿Es niño o niña? —preguntó débilmente.

—Eso no importa amor—no le contesté, no queriendo hacerla aún más daño.

—Quiero saberlo—dijo en un susurro.

—Ambos. Son gemelos—susurré mientras que la abrazaba—Lo siento cariño…

Su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos. Besé suavemente su cabello y con cuidado empecé a mecerla de adelante para atrás.

Bella y Edward acababan de llegar, pude escucharles abajo, pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento era el ángel roto entre mis brazos.

—Rose… todo está bien nena… todo está bien—susurré.

—No lo está—tartamudeó—Yo nunca podré darte un hijo—sus palabras me dolieron—Nunca podré darte un niño al que puedas enseñar a jugar béisbol o fútbol—la voz le temblaba demasiado.

La abracé fuertemente, tratando de consolarla.

—Te tengo a ti—dije mientras que besaba sus labios suavemente—Y con eso me basta.

Estuvimos sentados sobre la cama durante unos diez minutos, sin hablar ni movernos, hasta que Rose rompió el silencio.

—Deberíamos bajar ya—dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo.

—Si… vamos…

Bajamos por las escaleras de regreso al salón. Todos estaban sentados en círculo, conversando animadamente.

Por supuesto, no les habíamos dicho nada sobre Renesmee, así que esa noche la niña se había quedado al cuidado de Carlisle y Esme. En cuanto a Bella, estaba utilizando lentes de contacto, para no delatarnos con el nuevo color de su mirada.

Rose y yo nos sentamos entre Alice y Edward. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que el tema del embarazo volvió a la conversación.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella y yo sabíamos el daño que le iba a hacer a Rosalie hablar sobre esto, pero no pudimos evitar que Jessica conversara al respecto.

—Bueno, estoy de cinco meses, una niña y un niño—dijo mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con Mike—Al principio Mike y yo no teníamos nada serio, pero después del embarazo y todo lo que hemos pasado, estamos comprometidos.

La niña se llamará Kristen y el niño Jackson—Jessica hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras que frotaba su vientre con cariño.

Rose agarró mi mano libre, dándome un pequeño apretón, y yo la sostuve fuertemente, dándole mi apoyo de nuevo.

Ella inclinó su cabeza en mi hombro, tratando de reprimir los sollozos, mientras que yo me limitaba a frotarle la espalda con cuidado.

Teníamos que cambiar de tema ya, pero entonces, Angela empezó a hablar.

— ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos! —exclamó—Yo pienso tener tres o cuatro niños cuando encuentre a la persona indicada—dijo feliz.

Rosalie dejó escapar un diminuto sollozo, pero automáticamente cerró sus labios herméticamente. Yo rodeé aún más su cuerpo, apretándola contra mí.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jessica con preocupación. Todos nos quedamos callados.

Jasper se levantó de su sitio y se colocó detrás de Rosalie, frotándole la espalda y enviándoles olas de calma a su cuerpo.

Bella sintió la necesidad de explicar la situación, y la verdad no me importó, porque no creo que pudiera ir peor.

—Chicos…—dijo ella en un susurro—Rosalie no puede tener hijos…

La mandíbula de Jessica cayó de golpe al suelo.

—Oh… lo siento mucho—se disculpó, dirigiéndose directamente a mi mujer—No lo sabía…

—No pasa nada—le respondí mientras que continuaba frotando la espalda de Rose.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y Rose logró reprimir sus sollozos gracias a las ondas de Jasper.

Nadie sabía que decir… Realmente tampoco había mucho que decir en una situación tan tensa como esta.

Entonces rompí el silencio.

—Chicos… ¿por qué no empiezan a jugar a algún juego mientras que nosotros subimos arriba un momento? —pregunté.

—Hermano, ninguno de nosotros podría divertirse sabiendo que Rose está mal—dijo Edward.

—Si—añadió Jasper— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

—Gracias, pero no. Esto es algo que solo podemos solucionar entre nosotros.

—Lo entendemos…—dijo Bella.

—Gracias de nuevo chicos—dije mientras que me levantaba del sofá, llevando a Rose conmigo—Puede que bajemos más tarde. Divertíos.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y la subí hasta nuestro cuarto.

—Bebé, todo va a ir bien… déjalo salir…—le dije. Instantáneamente, ella estalló en sollozos—Oh Rose…—murmuré mientras que la acomodaba sobre mi regazo.

Me senté en la cama y puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro en su cabeza, acariciándole lentamente el cabello.

—Quiero darte un hijo Emmett—balbuceó mientras que su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente a causa de los sollozos.

Con esto, yo empecé a sollozar también. La verdad es que yo quería un hijo tanto como Rosalie, y el no tenerlo nos estaba matando a ambos.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, abrazados, mientras que nuestros cuerpos temblaban levemente. Sabía que los dos necesitábamos soltar toda esta frustración.

—Emm… lo siento—dijo ella una vez que se calmó.

—Está bien amor… Esto es bueno para nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundida.

—Necesitábamos llorar juntos—dije suavemente.

Rose me dio un largo y apasionado beso. Yo tiré de ella, colocándola sobre mí.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y gemí contra sus labios al sentir sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo. Ella se rió tontamente, pero no paró de besarme, y yo por supuesto le correspondí lo mejor que pude, disfrutando plenamente del momento.

Le pegué un pequeño lametón en el labio, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, y ella me dio esa entrada que estaba buscando.

Nuestras lenguas chocaron, encajando perfectamente, mientras que yo bajaba las manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura. Empecé a acariciarla, logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Ambos volvimos a reír tontamente.

Me incliné buscando su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras que ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza.

Pero entonces, justo cuando la situación se empezaba a poner interesante, dejé de besarla, apartándola lentamente de mi.

—Cariño… deberíamos volver ya abajo… todos estarán preocupados por ti—dije mientras que le daba un corto beso en los labios.

—Si, supongo.

—Aunque siempre podemos quedarnos aquí otro rato…—murmuré mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Mejor vamos abajo. Es ahora o nunca—dijo mientras que se levantaba—Además… ambos sabemos que si nos quedamos aquí ahora… no vamos a volver a bajar—Rose se rió pícaramente. Me levanté tras ella.

Bajamos tomados de la mano por la escalera. La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso por lo que fueran a decir lo demás, sobre todo por Rosalie, ya que si no hubiese sido por Jasper, se habría derrumbado delante de todos.

Le estaba muy agradecido por eso a mi hermano, porque si Rose hubiera llorado delante de todos, su orgullo no le habría permitido volver a bajar.

Rodeamos la esquina y entramos de nuevo al salón.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Que les pareció??_

_Espero que también dejen sus opiniones de este capitulo, y ya estoy empezando a traducir el tercero._

.

_Y gracias a Becca por dejarme traducir su historia :]_

_.  
_


	3. 3 La existencia cambia por sorpresa

_Hola!!^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews que han dejado en el último capítulo. Son un grandísimo estímulo para seguir traduciendo y publicando la historia._

_Bueno, sin más demora, el tercer capítulo!!_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**3. La existencia cambia por sorpresa**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

**.  
**

Todos parecían bastante contentos cuando entramos. Luego me di cuenta de que Jasper y Alice no estaban allí.

Rose volvió a apretar mi mano cuando vio el vientre abultado de Jessica, consiguiendo que volviera a ponerme un poco nervioso. Yo, por supuesto, desenredé de nuevo nuestros dedos y pasé mi brazo por detrás de su cintura.

Ella se recompuso con una expresión valiente.

Rose era fuerte, y yo estaba seguro de que lograría superar esto con la ayuda de todos.

Finalmente, nos sentamos junto a los demás.

Todos estaban sentados haciendo un círculo en el suelo, por lo que supuse que estaban jugando a girar la botella o algo por el estilo.

Edward nos miró, consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, y nos dedicó una sonrisa amable. Se levantó y se acercó hasta Rose, acariciándole el hombro en un gesto fraternal.

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —le pregunté en un susurro, aprovechando que estaba cerca.

—El don de Jasper se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte. Al principio él decía que estaba bien, pero cuando tú y Rose se fueron a su habitación no fue capaz de controlar la tristeza y la lujuria que desprendían, así que Alice se lo llevó para arriba y dijo que en un rato volvían—me explicó Edward, con cuidado de que nadie pudiera escucharle.

—Ah…—dijo Rose suavemente.

— ¿Está bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, en un momento estará perfecto. No te preocupes… que vosotros ya tenéis suficiente estrés…—dijo Edward con simpatía.

—Solo espero que no sea demasiado malo—murmuró Rose mientras que se apoyaba en mí. Ella seguía estando débil todavía.

—Yo también bebé—dije mientras que la rodeaba con el brazo, apoyándola sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Por qué no vienen a jugar con nosotros? —preguntó Edward con entusiasmo.

—Vale—dijo Rose simplemente.

Me puse de pie, ayudando a mi ángel a levantarse, y me senté en el círculo al lado de Eric, con Rose a mi otro lado y Edward al lado de esta.

— ¡Vamos a jugar a la botella!—la voz chillona de Alice sonó detrás de nosotros.

Nos volteamos para ver como mi hermana y Jasper volvían a entrar en la habitación. La sala se llenó de "sí" y "vale" mientras que Alice y Jasper se incorporaban al círculo, sentándose entre Eric y yo.

Subí en un momento a mi habitación a coger el I-pod de Rose para ambientar un poco más la reunión. Lo conecté y puse la play list de "Canciones de Amor" de Rosalie. La primera canción en sonar fue _Speechless_, de _The Verónicas_.

Tomé mi lugar de nuevo al lado de Rose y Jasper, pero antes bajé la intensidad de las luces, dándole un toque más romántico.

La letra de la canción flotaba por el ambiente.

Rose tenía buen gusto para la música. Le acaricié suavemente el brazo y la besé cuando nadie miraba.

"_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life._

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_The way you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me, _

_My soul is shining through._

_I can't help but surrender,_

_My everything to you..."_

—Bueno—dijo Alice— ¿Quién será el primero? —todos nos quedamos callados.

—…Yo—murmuró Jessica.

—Bien—dijo mi hermana mientras que le entregaba la botella de vidrio.

Jess hizo girar la botella con cuidado, mientras que todos esperábamos expectantes a que se detuviese.

Todos reímos cuando se detuvo frente a su tiradora, es decir, frente a Jessica. La botella volvió a girar, para detenerse esta vez frente Angela.

Todos reímos histéricamente mientras que Jess y Ang se aproximaban la una a la otra, para darse finalmente un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

— ¿Siguiente? —preguntó Alice, todavía riendo.

Nadie dijo nada, una vez más, y Alice suspiró sonoramente.

— ¡Nuevo juego! —anunció alegremente y todos nos volvimos a mirarla— ¡7 minutos en el cielo! **(1)** —exclamó.

— ¡Yo propongo a Angela y a Ben! —dijo Bella riendo.

—Bien—dijo Eric mientras que Angela se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Todos los presentes silbamos y gritamos mientras que la parejita se levantaba y entraban en el pequeño armario que había en el pasillo de la casa.

Eric ayudó a Angela a entrar y después Alice cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala.

El duendecillo diabólico se sentó en el círculo de nuevo mientras que le tendía la botella a Rose, que la miró extrañada.

— ¡Vuelta a ello! —dijo Alice.

Rose hizo girar de nuevo la botella, que aterrizó frente a mi. Ella rió suavemente.

—Beso, beso, beso, beso…—cantaron todos.

Tomé la cara de Rose entre mis manos y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos con sensualidad. El beso fue largo y apasionado.

Nos besamos una y otra vez, mientras que atrapaba su labio inferior entre los míos de manera juguetona, logrando profundizar aún más el beso.

Entonces, Alice empezó a toser, fingiendo que se aclaraba la garganta, y Rose y yo nos separamos.

Alice se rió tontamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—El turno de Angela y Ben casi ha terminado, luego vais vosotros.

Entonces escuchamos un pequeño gemido que parecía proceder de Ben y todos nos echamos a reír histéricamente mientras que Alice se acercaba hasta la puerta del armario.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Solo os queda un minuto! —informó el duende.

Escuchamos algunas risitas tontas y varios golpes dentro del armario. Finalmente, el tiempo terminó y Angela y Eric salieron del armario, ella con las mejillas visiblemente ruborizadas y él con el pelo desordenado.

Todos no reímos mientras que la nueva pareja se incorporaban de nuevo al círculo, ahora tomados de la mano.

—Entonces ustedes dos…—Bella hizo una pausa— ¿Son "algo"?

Lo preguntó con el mismo tono que tendría una niña pequeña cuando quiere molestar a su hermano con la novia.

Eric y Angela asintieron y todos sonreímos.

— ¡Eso es genial, chicos! —dijo Rose algo más optimista.

Angela y Eric se miraron con cariño.

—Bueno… Rose, Emmett, es vuestro turno—dijo Edward.

Ayude a mi ángel a levantarse y ambos nos dirigimos al armario, acompañados por Alice, que se encargó de cerrar y bloquear la puerta una vez que estuvimos dentro.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro, empezó a sonar la canción de nuestra última boda, que estaba en el I-pod de Rose.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos… una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

La letra de la canción flotaba en el ambiente, haciendo el momento aún más especial.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_[Chorus:]  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Rose rompió la cadena de besos y me miró.

—Me gustaría poder darte un hijo—murmuró.

—Estaría guay, no voy a negarlo—contesté—Habrías sido una madre fantástica—dije mientras que volvía a besarla.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más profundos y apasionados. Enredé mi lengua con la suya mientras que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis manos, disfrutando al máximo de las caricias.

Después de unos dos o tres minutos, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, con nuestra ropa tirada en el suelo del armario. La canción de nuestra boda se repetía una y otra vez, recordándome a la primera noche de nuestra Luna de Miel.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente, ganando velocidad por cada segundo que pasaba.

—Te amo bebé—gemí en su oído.

—Yo también—dijo ella.

Después de un par de minutos más, todo terminó.

Sentí las pisadas de Alice frente a la puerta del armario, por lo que supuse que nuestros 7 minutos en el cielo estaban a punto de agotarse.

Besé de nuevo a Rose, pero de repente, ella emitió un grito.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunté alarmado.

— ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí, saldremos fuera en un minuto—dije rápidamente mientras que recogía nuestra ropa del suelo.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos vestidos, me di cuenta de que Rose tenía una mueca algo extraña en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunté de nuevo.

—Mi estomago…—dijo mientras que se encogía levemente, llevándose las manos a la zona abdominal.

Inmediatamente entré en pánico. La agarré por la cintura, sosteniéndola contra mi cuerpo para que en caso de que se desmayase o algo parecido no cayera al suelo.

Ella jadeó contra mi pecho.

—Emmett… me duele—dijo débilmente.

—Hay que llamar a Carlisle—murmuré. Comencé a golpear la puerta con el puño para que Alice nos abriera— ¡Alice ábrenos! ¡Algo va mal!

Mi hermana nos soltó rápidamente, ayudándonos a salir del armario.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió preocupada.

Pero antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su mirada se perdió en la nada. Estaba teniendo una visión.

Jasper vino rápidamente para ayudarnos a llevarla a fuera, ya que no podíamos permitir que alguno de los humanos la viese utilizando sus poderes.

**.**

**Alice POV**

**.  
**

_Rose está en su cuarto con Emmett, parados frente a una cuna de bebé._

_Ella parece un auténtico globo, casi más grande que cuando Bella iba a tener a Renesmee. No parece adolorida ya que camina de un lado a otro de manera… normal._

_Podía ver que ella seguía siendo un vampiro, pero no pude ver al bebé._

_Espera… Rose… ¿está embarazada? El calendario de la pared dice que es 13 de Febrero, y hay un círculo rojo sobre el día 14._

Salí de la visión y con lo primero que me encontré fue con la mirada preocupada de mi marido, mi hermana y mi hermano.

—Rose, tú…—empecé a decir, pero en ese momento llegaron Bella y Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Bella alarmada.

—Rose está…—comencé a decir antes de que Emmett volviera a cortarme.

—Voy a llamar a Carlisle y a Esme—dijo el grandullón mientras que marcaba en su teléfono móvil.

Tras tres tonos, ellos finalmente contestaron.

—Mamá—saludó Emmett— ¿puedes pasarme a papá un momento?—Esme debía estar haciendo caso a la petición, porque se hizo el silencio.

— ¡Carlisle!—exclamó Emmett—Tienes que venir a casa rápido—hubo una pausa—Rose dice que le duele el estómago—Emmett se pinzó con los dedos el puente de la nariz—Está bien, nos vemos en un rato—y colgó.

— ¡¡Chicos!!—grité algo irritada. Logré que todos me prestaran algo de atención por fin—Rosalie está embarazada, lo he visto en mi visión—dije sonriendo.

Los miré a todos uno por uno. La noticia los había dejado sin habla.

—Pe-pero… no puede ser…—balbuceó Rose.

—Mis visiones nunca mienten… además, esa puede ser la razón por la que te duele el estómago…

Emmett se acercó a Rose, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando la otra mano sobre su vientre con cuidado.

— ¿De verdad existe esa posibilidad?—preguntó aturdido.

—Sí—afirmé.

Entonces oímos el sonido del motor del Mercedes de Carlisle entrando en el garaje.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**(1) **Es un juego que consiste en encerrar a dos personas durante 7 minutos en un armario o en un cuarto pequeño a oscuras, para… bueno, ustedes saben, ¿no?

_Espero sus opiniones... así tendrán que esperar menos!! ;P_

.


	4. 4 Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

_Hola a todos!! ^^_

_Nueva entrega de este fantástico fic._

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

**4. Estás de broma, ¿verdad?**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

**.  
**

Rose se aproximó hasta Emmett, con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho. Podía sentir cierta sensación de tristeza en ella, tanta que tuve que apretar fuertemente la mano de Alice para poder mantener el control.

— ¿Qué va mal, Rose? Pensaba que esto era lo que siempre habías querido… —dijo Alice.

—Nada. Estoy feliz, de verdad—contestó con la tristeza en su voz, aunque su cara trataba de expresar lo contrario.

—Oh… vale. Tú y Emmett deberíais de esperar a Carlisle arriba, está a punto de llegar—dijo Alice mientras que nos empujaba a mí, a Edward y a Bella de vuelta al salón.

**.**

**Emmett POV**

**.  
**

Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando con Rose.

La cogí entre mis brazos y la llevé arriba, sentándola sobre la cama de nuestra habitación.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté.

—No quiero condenar a un bebé a esta vida…—dijo ella mientras que trataba de mantener el control.

—Ningún bebé puede ser condenado con una madre tan hermosa, cariñosa y sorprendente como tú. Este bebé se hizo de amor y pasión, y él sabrá que nosotros lo vamos a querer con todo nuestro corazón—dije mientras que besaba su frente.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Rosalie, pero no tardó demasiado en disolverse.

— ¿Y qué pasa si es una niña y no un niño? ¿Te importaría? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Estás de broma? Desde luego que no… Si tenemos una niña… todavía puedo enseñarla a jugar baseball, y podemos llevarla a pasear y al parque—la abracé fuertemente—Te amo… Esta es la ocasión que hemos estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

—Gracias osito…—dijo ella mientras que me abrazaba—Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo se. Y tú sabes que yo también te quiero, ¿no?

—Sí—susurró mientras que sonreía tontamente.

Entonces, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso apasionado.

De repente, Carlisle entró en la habitación.

— ¡Hola a los dos! Alice ya me lo contó todo así que vengo a hacerle algunas pruebas a Rose—explicó—El embarazo podría ser posible… pero aún no se como se van a desarrollar los acontecimientos en este caso…—dijo mientras que dejaba su maletín médico sobre la mesilla.

Carlisle le indicó a Rosalie que se pusiera un camisón, para poder examinarla de manera más cómoda.

—Emmett, ¿puedes agarrar la mano de Rose mientras que la examino? —pidió Carlisle. Yo me limité a obedecer—Rose, esto puede ser un poco incómodo, así que trataré de ir lo más rápido posible—dijo él.

Me estremecí al imaginar que las pruebas podían provocarle algún daño a mi ángel.

— ¿Le va a doler? —le pregunté, incapaz de ocultar el nerviosismo en voz.

—Voy a intentar hacerlo de la manera menos dolorosa que conozco, Emmett. Confía en mí—me dijo, tratando de calmarme.

—No soporto verla sufrir…

—Voy a estar bien… Hago esto por nosotros—dijo Rose mientras que tiraba levemente de mi brazo, para que la mirara.

Intenté hacerlo, pero no lo hice por temor a encontrar miedo o tristeza en sus ojos y no ser capaz de hacer algo para eliminarlo.

—Emmett… hijo… lo siento…—murmuró Carlisle.

—No puedo verla sufrir… simplemente no puedo…

—Emm—me llamó Rose—Voy a estar bien.

—Voy a dejarles un tiempo a solas para que hablen—dijo Carlisle mientras que se aproximaba a la puerta—Avísenme cuando estén preparados.

Me acosté a su lado en la cama, atrayéndola con mis brazos para pegarla a mi cuerpo.

—Cielo… hago esto por nosotros, por nuestro bebé—me dijo mientras que enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Lo se… Pero sabes que odio verte mal…

—Todo va a ir bien, lo prometo—dijo mientras que me daba un beso en la mandíbula.

—Esta bien…—hice una pequeña pausa— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. Lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado y que me digas que todo va a ir bien… No he vuelto a sentir dolor desde mi transformación… Estoy nerviosa—su voz parecía frágil.

—Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Gracias—dijo besando mi mejilla suavemente.

Entonces me levanté de la cama y saqué la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

—Papá—lo llamé—Estamos preparados.

En apenas unos segundos, Carlisle volvió a entrar en nuestra habitación y se puso manos a la obra.

—Bien—comenzó con un tono de voz profesional—Si alguna vez han visto como se le realiza un examen a una mujer embarazada, sabrán que lo primero que hay que se hace es colocar una especie de tela que la cubre de cintura para abajo—dijo mientras que colocaba una sábana sobre las rodillas de Rose—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Así, ustedes permanecerán aislados de todo lo que yo haga—y por el tono de voz que utilizó, estaba claro que no iba a contarnos en que consistía el procedimiento.

—Bien—dije mientras que cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Me volví a sentar al lado de Rosalie y tomé su mano izquierda entre las mías, besándola suavemente, en lugar donde estaba su alianza.

—Esto puede ser algo incómodo Rose, y también puede doler—explicó él mientras que abría su maletín. Nosotros no podíamos ver lo que hacía.

—Adelante—dijo Rose, mostrándose fuerte.

La admiré mucho en ese momento. Mi esposa era la mujer más fuerte que yo conocía, capaz de ir al infierno y volver por nuestro bebé.

Besé su frente suavemente.

— ¿Listo Emmett?—me preguntó él.

—Sí—dije mientras que apretaba la mano de Rose ligeramente.

Carlisle comenzó el examen. Todo iba bien al principio, pero de repente Rose cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, mientras que agarraba más fuerte mi mano.

Se me hizo un gran nudo en el estómago al verla así, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más de lo que estaba haciendo por ayudarla. No podía soportarlo.

—Bebé…—susurró ella con los dientes apretados.

—Estoy aquí, ángel—dije mientras que besaba su mano una vez más.

Me di cuenta entonces de que mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar ligeramente, amenazando con soltar un sollozo en cualquier momento.

—Emmett, estoy bien—dijo ella con la voz más estable, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Se fuerte, lo estás haciendo muy bien—le dije mientras que besaba su mejilla.

Entonces, con otro movimiento de Carlisle, Rose emitió un pequeño alarido y empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—balbuceé.

—Esto duele…—dijo ella, exprimiendo mi mano con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se viera frágil y débil.

—Lo siento…—murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

— De qué—Rose hizo una pequeña pausa, supongo que por el dolor— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nunca debí permitir que esto pasara…—dije lastimeramente.

—Emm, llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento. Un hijo… No tienes porque pedir disculpas—dijo más relajada—En realidad, gracias.

Rosalie se estabilizó por completo, por lo que la tensión de mi cuerpo también disminuyó considerablemente.

—Bueno chicos, he terminado—dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Y? —pregunté cautelosamente, sabiendo que esta noticia podía traernos la alegría de ser padres o hundirnos definitivamente en la desesperanza.

—Está embarazada—anunció con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh Dios mío…—sollozó Rose, solo que esta vez era de alegría.

— Estas de broma…—no me lo podía creer.

—En absoluto—dijo Carlisle—Es más… es un niño—añadió mientras que me miraba.

Me quedé mirando a mi padre en estado de shock… ¿Cómo? Esto era… ¡increíble!

—Dos niños en realidad… y una niña—dijo. Entonces, nuestra atención se centró completamente en Rosalie, que dio un pequeño gritito y se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo todavía estaba atontado.

— ¿De verdad que no es una broma? —pregunté.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza mientras que soltaba una gran carcajada.

—No, es todo cierto. Y también se como ocurrió—dijo con orgullo

— ¿Cómo? —le pregunté con Rose aún en mis brazos.

—Bien. Creo que justo antes de que Rosalie fuera transformada estaba a punto de venirle su periodo. El óvulo salió del ovario y estaría aproximadamente a la mitad del recorrido, pero con la transformación, su cuerpo se congeló y el óvulo se quedó allí. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y de suerte que ese óvulo pudiera ser fecundado—Carlisle hizo una pequeña pausa—Aún no se como el embarazo va a afectar al cuerpo de Rose. Trataré de investigar, pero si no, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y ver como se va desarrollando todo.

— ¡Guau!… Es increíble—dije aturdido.

— ¡Voy a ser mamá! —exclamó Rose. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Quieres decírselo a los demás? —ella asintió. La tomé en brazos y salimos de la habitación, con Carlisle a nuestras espaldas.

Aún podía sentir el olor de los amigos de Bella en la casa, así que bajamos al salón para compartir las buenas noticias.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Será todo tan fácil como parece?? Por cuantos percances tendrán que pasar Rosalie y Emmett para tener a sus bebés??_

_Las respuestas en los próximos capítulos!!_

.


	5. 5 Diciéndoselo a la familia

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero estube de vacaciones y me ha sido imposible traducir estos días =(_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

****5. Diciéndoselo a la familia.**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Rosalie POV**

**.  
**

Emmett me rodeó con sus enormes y musculosos brazos y elevó del suelo, llevándome escaleras abajo, en dirección al salón.

Dios… voy a tener un bebé. Y no uno, sino tres. Dos niños para Emmett, para que les enseñe a jugar al béisbol o al fútbol, y una niña para mi, para poder ir de compras con ella y con Alice. Esto era todo lo que yo había estado deseando durante años.

Con la emoción del momento olvidé preguntarle a Carlisle un par de cosas, pero ya lo haría más tarde, después de comunicarle a la familia las buenas noticias.

Rodeamos la esquina de la sala y Emmett me puso de nuevo en el suelo, justo antes de entrar.

—Chicos, tenemos buenas noticias—anunció Emmett con el rostro iluminado. Parecía un árbol de navidad.

Estoy prácticamente segura de que mi rostro estaba igual de iluminado que el suyo. Todos se voltearon a mirarnos, con una expresión intrigada en sus caras.

—Estoy embarazada—anuncié mientras que entrelazaba mi mano con la de Emmett.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!—dijo Alice mientras que se aproximaba hacia mí y me abrazaba fuertemente— ¡Me alegro mucho por los dos! —exclamó mientras que el resto de los presentes nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Bueno Emmett, en realidad yo siempre supe que la dejarías embarazada uno de estos días—dijo Edward mientras que se carcajeaba suavemente.

Obviamente, esto lo dijo de broma, pero para los amigos de Bella, esa frase era algo de lo más normal.

—Muy gracioso Eddi—murmuró Emmett.

—Sí, muy maduro Edward—dije yo.

—Vamos chicos, ¿no sabéis aceptar una broma? Estoy muy feliz por vosotros—dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Yo sonreí levemente. Luego, fue el turno de las felicitaciones de Jasper.

—Todos estamos muy contentos con la noticia—dijo él sonriendo.

—Sí, es un auténtico milagro—exclamó Bella mientras que entrelazaba su mano con la de Edward.

—Gracias a todos. Saben que esto significa mucho para nosotros—dijo Emmett mientras que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura—Bueno, nosotros aún tenemos que hablar un par de cosas con Carlisle, así que nos vemos al rato.

En un embarazo normal era totalmente imposible saber el sexo de los bebés tan pronto, por lo que se lo diríamos a la familia una vez que Mike, Jessica y los demás se hubieran marchado.

— ¿Carlisle? —lo llamó Emmett una vez que salimos del salón.

— ¿Sí hijo?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán los bebés en nacer? —preguntó mi marido mientras que los tres nos dirigíamos de nuevo a nuestra habitación.

—Bueno… mi hipótesis es que durará algo menos de la mitad de un embarazo normal, y puede que sea bastante similar al de Renesmee, con algunas diferencias, pero nada importante—nos explicó Carlisle—De todos modos, voy a hacerte chequeos regulares, para asegurarme de que todo va correctamente.

—Muy bien. Estoy segura de que si tú te encargas de todo, el embarazo saldrá bien.

—Sí—dijo Carlisle mientras que me acariciaba el hombro suavemente—Bueno, creo que ustedes deberían tomarse algún tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva situación… ¿comprar algunas cosas de bebé quizá? —sugirió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—Mañana por la mañana te haré una nueva revisión, ¿de acuerdo Rose?

Ambos asentimos y papá abandonó la habitación.

—Bueno, nena—dijo Emmett felizmente— ¿Quieres ir de compras?

Yo reí suavemente. Jamás pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de la boca de Emmett.

—Me encantaría—dije mientras que lo tomaba de la mano, arrastrándole fuera de nuestra habitación.

Fuimos hasta el garaje y nos dirigimos al Jeep de Emmett, porque él insistió en que yo no condujese. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subir, como todo un caballero.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a pestañear, él ya estaba sentado a mi lado, poniendo en marcha el motor.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado extremista—dije.

— ¿Cómo? —se quedó expectante, esperando por mi respuesta.

—Estoy embarazada, eso no quiere decir que no pueda conducir—dije mientras que le daba un beso corto en los labios.

—Cielo, solo quiero que todo salga bien. Déjame cuidarte—pidió mientras que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Le besé una vez más, solo que esta vez fue más lenta y suave. En el fondo, podía comprender como se sentía.

—Está bien, vámonos.

Emmett apretó el acelerador y el Jeep salió disparado del garaje, en dirección a Seattle. El lugar perfecto para ir de compras.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

El coche estaba en silencio. Íbamos escuchando algunos de nuestros CD's, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Cuando el silencio se me hizo demasiado pesado, decidí hablar.

—Me vas a ver vestida con ropa de maternidad—reí ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Vas a comprar la ropa tan pronto? —me preguntó mientras que soltaba una pequeña pero estridente carcajada.

—Sí—suspiré feliz—Total, tendremos que comprarla antes o después, ¿así que por qué no hacerlo ahora?

—Eso va a ser un espectáculo…

—Muy gracioso—dije mientras que apretaba el agarre de su mano un poco más de lo normal.

El Jeep volvió a quedarse en silencio y empecé a pensar de nuevo. Yo quería tanto tener a mis bebés que no me había parado a pensar en el dolor físico que eso me iba a provocar. Las nauseas matutinas, el embarazo en si y… el parto…

No me había dado cuenta de que había apretado demasiado mi agarre en la mano de Emmett hasta que me habló.

—Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? —me preguntó con voz preocupada.

—Nada… solo pensaba.

— ¿En que?

—En el embarazo.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No quiero que te alteres ni que te derrumbes cuando yo esté mal… cuando me duela, quiero que tú estés bien.

—Lo intentaré bebé… lo intentaré—murmuró Emmett mientras que fruncía el ceño, con la vista fija en la carretera.

—Emm, de verdad que yo quiero hacer esto, aunque pueda dolerme—dije mientras que acariciaba su mano suavemente—Te quiero.

Él sonrió levemente, llevando mi mano hasta sus labios y besando mi dedo anular, justo encima de mi anillo de bodas.

—Te amo demasiado—dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que entrábamos en el aparcamiento del centro comercial.

En cuanto el Jeep se detuvo por completo, Emmett se bajó del coche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, ayudándome a bajar.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero nena?

—Depende de ti. Podemos ir primero a buscar la ropa de maternidad o podemos comprar la ropa y los accesorios para los bebés—dije mientras que entrábamos al centro comercial.

—Vamos primero a por tu ropa—contestó sonriendo. Emmett pulsó el botón del ascensor.

El elevador no tardó demasiado en llegar, y la gente, en vez de entrar con nosotros, se quedó fuera, intimidados por mi presencia y la de Emmett. Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a eso.

Emmett me besó brevemente cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

—Te amo demasiado—me susurró al oído.

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse y salimos. Giramos a la izquierda y caminamos durante un minuto más o menos, hasta que llegamos a la tienda de maternidad.

Al entrar había un montón de mujeres embarazadas, algunas con el vientre hinchadísimo.

Emmett y yo reímos ante esa visión, porque dentro de muy poco, sería yo la que tuviera ese aspecto.

Pasamos y empecé a curiosear entre varias camisetas, púrpuras, blancas, con mangas, negras, amarillas… hasta que finalmente di con una camisa de color rosa. La cogí en varios tamaños, sin ni siquiera molestarme en probármela.

Encontré algunas blusas más que me gustaron y dudé en comprármelas.

Después de esto, Emmett y yo fuimos a comprar algo de ropa de bebé, además de un cochecito y una cuna para cada uno.

Cuando finalmente acabamos con todas las compras volvimos al Jeep y lo dejamos todo en el maletero.

Emmett me ayudó a subir al asiento de copiloto de nuevo, después de no dejarme cargar con nada de lo que compramos, insistiendo en que no tenía que levantar nada pesado.

Después, se subió al asiento del conductor y volvimos a casa.

Cada que miraba hacia atrás no podía evitar sonreír al ver las cosas de los bebés.

—No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente…—murmuré con incredulidad.

—Yo tampoco nena, yo tampoco—dijo Emmett mientras que volvía a entrelazar nuestras manos.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a casa, los amigos de Bella ya se habían marchado. Emmett me ayudó a bajar del Jeep y me dijo que lo esperara dentro de la mansión. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Quiero ayudarte a llevar las cosas—protesté mientras que miraba el maletero de reojo.

—No—dijo él de manera tajante. Volvió a darme todo el discurso que me había dado en el centro comercial, así que no me quedó más remedio que resignarme y entrar en casa.

Carlisle estaba allí esperándome, supongo que nueva información.

—Rose, descubrí algunas cosas sobre tu embarazo—dijo con el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Bueno o malo? —pregunté vacilante.

—Bueno, tú misma podrás decidir eso. Te lo diré en cuanto venga Emmett.

Los siguientes dos minutos que tuvimos que esperar por Emmett fueron los más largos de toda mi existencia…

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

.

_Espero sus comentarios!! ^^_

.


	6. 6 Nombres de bebé

_Hola de nuevo! Bueno, en esta ocasión les dejo uno de los capítulos más largos de todo el fanfic, así que espero que la traducción haya estado bien echa y espero que les guste! =)_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

****6. Nombres de bebé**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Emmett POV**

**.  
**

Una vez que terminé de llevar todo desde el Jeep hasta nuestra habitación, escuché como Rosalie me llamaba.

—Emmett, ¿puedes venir un minuto?—escuché su voz proveniente de la planta baja. Estuve allí en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Sí?—dije sonriendo.

—Tengo algunos datos nuevos sobre el embarazo—dijo Carlisle.

—Oh, vaya…—mi sonrisa desapareció, ya que no sabía si eso podía ser una buena o una mala noticia. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rose.

—Bueno, estuve analizando los pocos datos que tenemos y creo que el nacimiento se producirá dentro de unos dos meses más o menos. Por otro lado, Rosalie va a recuperar algunos hábitos humanos como comer, beber o dormir, aunque su cuerpo se mantendrá como el de un vampiro todo el tiempo—hizo una pequeña pausa—También estuve investigando un fenómeno parecido a este y solo he encontrado dos casos iguales; en el primero no hubo problemas y la madre dio a luz a un varón, pero en el segundo el bebé murió… Así que tendremos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

Tanto Rosalie como yo asentimos con la cabeza.

—Se me olvidaba—dijo Carlisle—Esme mandó construir una habitación extra en la casa para los bebés.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó Rosalie, iluminando su rostro como si de una bombilla se tratase.

—Sí. Las obras empezarán mañana, así que no creo que nos lleve demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Oh, gracias Carlisle!—Dijo Rosalie mientras que se lanzaba a darle un abrazo.

—Gracias papá—añadí yo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—No lo agradezcan, al fin y al cabo sois vosotros los que vais a traer a tres nuevos miembros a esta familia, que según he podido averiguar también, serán híbridos, al igual que Renesmee—Carlisle volvió a detenerse—También debo decir que puede que Rosalie tenga cierta clase de antojos de índole sexual… que debido a su delicado estado, no podrán ser llevados a cabo de ninguna manera, ¿entendido Emmett?—dijo Carlisle mientras que alzaba una ceja.

—Entendido…—murmuré yo. Perfecto, adiós a mi vida sexual durante los próximos meses…

—Bueno, yo me voy ya. Cuanto antes empecemos a ver donde estará situada la habitación de los bebés antes acabaremos—indicó papá mientras que desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Envolví ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie y le di la vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Vamos a ser padres… después de tantos años…—suspiré mientras que besaba la punta de su nariz de manera cariñosa.

—Yo todavía no me lo creo—rió—Solo lo haré cuando tengamos a nuestros tres pequeños entre los brazos—ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a besarme con rapidez.

Sus labios devoraban los míos con avidez, cada vez con más pasión. Entonces, las palabras de Carlisle volvieron a mi cabeza, por lo que me vi obligado a separar levemente a Rosalie de mí.

—Rose, cálmate.

—No. Quiero que tú me—pidió ella, pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndola.

—Rose—dije con firmeza.

—Emmett—replicó mientras que trataba de besarme otra vez.

—No—insistí, poniendo todos mis esfuerzos en no caer y mantenerme firme.

—Sabes perfectamente lo quiero en este momento…

—Rosalie.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Rosalie—dije una vez más.

—Lo siento…—murmuró, abandonando por fin sus intenciones.

—Es solo un síntoma del embarazo, no pasa nada—dije mientras que volvía acercarla a mí.

—Lo se…—dijo ella mientras que bajaba la mirada al suelo, un poco avergonzada.

—No pasa nada cielo—dije mientras que besaba su frente.

— ¿Podemos ir arriba? Creo que necesito acostarme—pidió con voz cansada.

—Claro.

Cogí a Rosalie entre mis brazos y la llevé escaleras arriba hasta nuestra habitación.

La dejé sobre la cama y la arropé con las sábanas. Por mi parte, me quité el cinturón para estar más cómodo y me deslicé a su lado.

Rosalie se quitó los calcetines y el suéter prácticamente con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí levemente y la abracé por la espalda con cuidado, teniendo siempre en mente a los tres pequeños bebés que había dentro de ella, preparándose para la vida.

La idea de ser padre me seguía pareciendo impresionante. Enseñaría a los niños a jugar al béisbol, hockey, fútbol, baloncesto y cualquier otra cosa que supiera hacer. A mi niña la enseñaría a pelear, como toda una campeona, para asegurarme de que nadie pudiera dañarla nunca.

Pero la idea de tener a tres pequeños a mi cargo también me generaba muchas dudas. ¿Seré un padre? ¿Y que pasará cuando mis niños se conviertan en tres adolescentes? ¿Seré un buen modelo para ellos?

Tenía la esperanza de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que todas esas preguntas todavía no tenían respuesta.

— ¿Emmett?—la voz de Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿Sí?—murmuré mientras que la estrechaba un poco más entre mis brazos.

—Tenemos que pensar en los nombres…—dijo ella. Con los párpados aún cerrados.

—Cierto… ya lo haremos…

Nunca había visto dormir a Rosalie, por lo que sería toda una experiencia el vivir este momento, aunque por un momento, me abría gustado ser Edward para poder ver sus pensamientos durante el sueño.

—Sabes, he pensado un nombre para nuestra niña…

— ¿Y?—pregunté intrigado.

—Bueno, me gustaría llamarla… Emmalie… suena igual que "Emily" solo que se escribe "e-m-m-a-l-i-e", para que podamos combinar nuestros nombres—dijo ella con un tono de felicidad en su voz.

Emmalie… me gustó como sonaba. Fresco, único y perfecto, como nuestra hija.

—Me encanta—dije mientras que llevaba su mano hasta mis labios, besándola dulcemente.

— ¿Emmalie entonces?—preguntó.

—Emmalie—dijo a modo de asentimiento.

— ¿Y los nombres de los niños?—preguntó Rose mientras que bostezaba levemente.

—No estoy muy seguro…—dije con honestidad—Pero me gustan Ethan y Noah.

—Son muy bonitos. Me gustan.

—Entonces, ¿nombres decididos?—le pregunté, sonriendo.

—Decididos.

No hablamos nada más esa noche, ya que Rosalie debía descansar. Ella no llegó a dormirse del todo, pero se mantuvo todo el rato con los ojos firmemente cerrados, guardando energía.

Por la mañana, ambos bajamos a la planta baja, junto con el resto de la familia.

—Buenos días—saludé, viendo como los ojos de todos estaban centrados en la televisión.

Recibimos algunos "he" y "hola" como respuesta, mientras que nos sentábamos en el sillón de la sala.

—Bueno, ¿y que nombres habéis elegido?—dijo Alice mientras que apagaba la televisión, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran ahora en nosotros.

Seguramente que ella ya sabía como se iban a llamar nuestros hijos, ya que lo habría visto en una de sus muchas visiones.

Me pareció todo un detalle que no le hubiera dicho nada a nadie, ya que me hacía mucha ilusión comunicarle esa noticia a los demás.

—Bueno, nos decidimos por Ethan y Noah para los niños, y la niña se llamará Emmalie—dijo Rosalie con orgullo.

—Oh, ¡me encantan!—exclamó Alice.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando…?—preguntó Esme con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no le habíamos dicho nada a Esme sobre lo del embarazo, porque ella había pasado todo el día de ayer fuera de casa con Renesmee, debido a la visita de los amigos de Bella.

Me imaginé que Carlisle y el resto de la familia tampoco le habían dicho, a la espera de que fuéramos nosotros mismos los que le trasmitiésemos la noticia.

—Esme… ¿podemos hablar contigo un minuto?—le pregunté.

—Claro—contestó ella tranquilamente.

Los tres nos pusimos en pie y salimos del salón a paso normal. Sabíamos que esto podía ser algo difícil de digerir para Esme, ya que ella había perdido a su bebé cuando era humana.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Carlisle y una vez allí, Rose y Esme se sentaron en la cama, mientras que yo me quedé apoyado en la pared, frente a ellas.

—Esme…—comenzó Rose con voz suave.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó ella con cautela.

—Yo… estoy embarazada—dijo Rosalie tan rápido y en un tono tan bajo que un humano nunca podría haberla entendido.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceó ella con sorpresa.

—Es una historia muy larga… pero definitivamente estoy embarazada… dos niños y una niña—explicó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Oh… pues… me alegro muchísimo por vosotros—dijo Esme aún con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

—Esme—murmuré, pero Rosalie me cortó.

—Sabemos que esto es difícil para ti—completó mi frase.

—Cielo, estoy muy feliz, de verdad… solo que no me lo esperaba. Ha sido una sorpresa…—dijo ella, mirando en una dirección diferente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Carlisle?—le pregunté con cautela.

—Por favor—susurró ella.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio, y en cuanto estuvimos en el pasillo, Rosalie apretó los ojos con fuerza. Seguramente ella estaba molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir con Esme.

Era curioso como algo que a nosotros nos traía tanta felicidad a ella le podía hacer tanto daño, solo tenía la esperanza de que Carlisle pudiera ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Cuando entramos de nuevo en el salón, pude ver a papá sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico, junto con el resto de la familia.

—Carlisle—lo llamé.

— ¿Sí, hijo?

—Esme te necesita…—murmuré algo avergonzado.

— ¿Ya le dijeron?

—Sí… ella dijo que estaba feliz, pero estaba claro que no decía la verdad—expliqué—dijo que quería verte.

—Oh… está bien—murmuró. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió de la sala en dirección a su habitación.

Di un gran suspiró mientras que me sentaba en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba Carlisle, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Rosalie tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

— ¿Algo va mal?—le pregunté mientras que me levantaba y me posicionaba a su lado.

—De repente me dio sed… mucha sed—dijo ella mientras que dirigía su mirada al exterior de la casa, al bosque.

—Vamos cazar—sugerí. Rose asintió con la cabeza— ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa o algo antes de salir?

—No. Solo quiero ir a cazar, ahora—dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Nos cogimos de la mano y abandonamos la casa rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en el bosque. Caminamos durante algunos minutos y entonces Rosalie se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Hueles algo?—le pregunté.

—No…—murmuró un tanto desconcertada mientras que olfateaba el aire.

— ¿No lo hueles?—a mi nariz podían llegar las esencias de un venado, un lobo y un conejo que se encontraban a pocos metros.

—No puedo oler nada, sin embargo tu colonia…

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Carlisle ahora mismo—murmuré un poco alarmado.

— ¡No!—exclamó—Él está con Esme, ella le necesita en este momento… y además… sigo teniendo sed, y no puedo esperar—dijo mientras que olfateaba el aire una vez más.

—Esta bien, esta bien—accedí mientras que pensaba en alguna solución— ¿Qué te parece si mato el animal y te lo traigo?

— ¿Lo harías? ¿No es demasiado difícil para ti el no beber su sangre?

—Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa—respondí con una sonrisa. Después, eché a correr por el bosque.

Me desplacé a toda velocidad, tratando de esquivar todos los árboles que encontraba en mi camino, aunque en ocasiones simplemente pasaba a través de ellos, destrozándolos con mi cuerpo. No tardé demasiado en encontrar al lobo que había olfateado.

La sensación de libertad que sentía al correr a toda velocidad era incomparable, y más cuando sentía a las pequeñas ramitas romperse al chocar contra mí.

De un gran salto, alcancé al lobo, rompiéndole el cuello y matándolo en el acto. Los aullidos y gruñidos no eran nada comparados con lo que se podía escuchar al matar un oso.

Acto seguido, cogí al lobo y emprendí mi camino de vuelta a por Rosalie. La tentación estaba ahí, pero contuve la respiración y seguí corriendo con el lobo muerto en mis brazos.

Cuando llegué ante Rose, ella seguía exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado, sin haber movido ni un solo músculo.

Dejé al lobo frente a ella y no le tomó más de un minuto el drenar hasta la última gota de sangre del animal. Luego me sonrió levemente.

Entonces, el olor a humano llegó hasta mi nariz, lo que indicaba que algún cazador se estaría aproximando hasta nuestra posición. Agarré a Rosalie del brazo, ya que debíamos volver rápidamente a la mansión antes de que ese humano pudiera vernos y sospechara algo.

Pero entonces, ella olfateó nuevamente el aire, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

Antes de que pudiera echar a correr y escapara de mi, logré agarrarla de nuevo, la cogí en brazos y salí corriendo del bosque lo más rápido que pude.

Nunca había visto a Rosalie en ese estado… ¿tratando de cazar a un humano?

En cuestión de minutos volvimos a estar en casa.

—Rose, ¿estás bien?—pregunté mientras que cogía su cara entre mis manos, logrando que saliera de esa especie de trance.

—Solo podía oler al humano… ni animales ni nada… solo el humano—murmuró.

—Está bien nena, no ha pasado nada—la tranquilicé—Pero ahora si que necesitamos hablar con Carlisle.

— ¿Puedo cambiarme primero?—preguntó mientras que miraba nuestra ropa, que estaba manchada de barro y con algunas gotas de sangre.

—Creo que mejor nos damos una ducha y después hablamos con él.

—Bien, tu primero—dijo ella sonriendo juguetonamente.

—Oh… ¿no quieres que la tomemos juntos? Bien…—dije mientras que me alejaba con fingido enfado.

Entonces ella me agarró del brazo mientras que se reía.

—Por supuesto que me quiero duchar contigo—y dicho esto, estampó sus labios sobre los míos.

—Esta bien, pero recuerda que hay que tener cuidado.

—Es solo una ducha Em—dijo ella mientras que caminaba escaleras arriba.

—Sí, sí, claro…

Entramos a nuestro cuarto de baño y nos desnudamos rápidamente, dejando nuestra ropa manchada de sangre en un rincón.

Nos metimos en la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua caliente y cerramos la cortina de la bañera. Ella intentó dar un par de pasos dentro de la ducha, pero de una manera o de otra, siempre acababa chocando con mi cuerpo, por lo que ambos reímos de una manera un tanto estúpida.

Pero de repente, sus piernas resbalaron por la superficie mojada de la ducha como lo harían los pies de un humano sobre hielo. Suerte que pude cogerla por los brazos antes de que se cayera y logre estabilizarla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Rose estupefacta.

—Te… has resbalado…

—Parece que cuando Carlisle dijo que retomaría algunos hábitos humanos se olvidó de mencionar la torpeza….

—Démonos prisa en ducharnos y vamos a por papá—dije algo preocupado, sin dejar de sujetar a Rosalie, por si acaso volvía a resbalar de nuevo.

En cuanto estuvimos secos y vestidos salimos al pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, pero nos quedamos completamente paralizados frente a la puerta al escuchar unos ruidos extraños procedentes del interior de ese cuarto… ¿Esme gimiendo? ¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca pensé que viviría para presenciar el momento en que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran manteniendo relaciones con nosotros en casa, ya que ellos siempre se aseguraban de que todos hubiésemos salidos antes de ponerse a hacer ese tipo de actividades…

Aún así, no me quedó más remedio que golpear la puerta suavemente, ya que la salud de Rose estaba ante cualquier cosa.

Pude escuchar como todo se quedaba en silencio y Carlisle se aclaraba la garganta.

— ¿Sí?—dijo su voz desde dentro de la habitación.

—Eh… Carlisle verás… es que Rose y yo necesitamos hablar contigo…—dije torpemente.

—U-un momento chicos, ya voy—contestó con la voz un poco tensa.

Articulé la palabra "mierda" sin emitir un solo sonido, mientras que Rosalie asentía, bajando la mirada al suelo un tanto avergonzada.

Entonces Carlisle salió de la habitación. Creo que ni la conversación que tuvimos el día que me explicó como era el sexo entre vampiros iba a ser tan incómoda como esta.

Me obligué a mi mismo a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado y le expliqué a nuestro padre todo lo que nos había pasado en el día de hoy.

Su respuesta fue simple y concisa, lo que me aterrorizó por completo.

—Algo va mal…

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Aún queda mucha historia por delante, así que espero sus opiniones!_

.


	7. 7 Sustos en el embarazo

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero traduzco lo más rápido que puedo, ya que últimamente no tengo demasiado tiempo libre... x_X_

_Disfruten del capítulo!_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

**7. Sustos en el embarazo**

**

* * *

**_Entonces Carlisle salió de la habitación. Creo que ni la conversación que tuvimos el día que me explicó como era el sexo entre vampiros iba a ser tan incómoda como esta._

_Me obligué a mi mismo a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado y le expliqué a nuestro padre todo lo que nos había pasado en el día de hoy._

_Su respuesta fue simple y concisa, lo que me aterrorizó por completo._

—_Algo va mal…_

_

* * *

.  
_

**Rosalie POV**

**.  
**

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—murmuró Emmett.

—Ninguno de los otros casos fue así…—contestó Carlisle—Sus habilidades para cazar no se vieron afectadas y en ningún momento tuvieron más necesidad de sangre humana que la normal…—se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos—Creo que tendré que hacerte otro examen.

—Claro, como quieras…—asentí, aunque creo que mi voz sonó demasiado débil.

—Emmett, creo que sería mejor que tú te quedaras en la sala—pidió Carlisle—Necesito que Rose esté lo más tranquila y relajada posible… y creo que tu presencia podría alterarla.

—Carlisle, déjale entrar, por favor…—pedí al ver como el rostro de Emmett se ensombrecía levemente.

—Me gustaría Rosalie, pero no puede ser. Necesito velar por tu seguridad ante todo—dijo con voz seria.

—Está bien…

Me giré a ver a Emmett, que mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, con rostro inexpresivo. Sus puños descansaban apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, por lo que pude darme cuenta de que estaba enfadado.

Me acerqué hasta él y le di un pequeño abrazo.

—Em…—lo llamé cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—No pasa nada, bebé—me interrumpió—Estaré abajo. Avisadme cuando halláis terminado—me dio un beso en el pelo y en cuestión de segundos desapareció por las escaleras.

—Vamos Rose—dijo Carlisle con tono profesional.

Entramos en mi habitación y papá me indico que me preparase y que tumbase sobre la cama. Cerré los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo aferrándome levemente a las sábanas, preparada para cualquier dolor que pudiese aparecer.

Carlisle empezó a trastear con el instrumental médico, pero no vi lo que estaba haciendo, ya me mantuve en todo momento mi mirada clavada en el techo. Prefería no ver lo que iba a hacerme.

Poco a poco, empezaron a pesarme los párpados, y comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

—Papá…—murmuré una vez que él había iniciado el procedimiento. Afortunadamente, esta vez no estaba siendo doloroso.

— ¿Sí?

—Me siento débil…—dije con voz cansada.

—Rose, espera… quédate conmigo. No te duermas—pidió en un tono de alarma—Trata de no dormirte.

—Carlisle, no puedo… estoy cansada...

—Solo un momento Rosalie, creo que ya se lo que está mal—murmuró con cautela.

— ¿El qué? —dije nerviosa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

—Tú ansia de sangre humana. Igual que Bella cuando estuvo embarazada de Renesmee. Necesitas sangre humana—hizo una pequeña pausa—Iré ahora mismo al hospital a conseguirte un poco—dijo mientras que empezaba a recoger todo el instrumental.

—Bien…

—Le diré a Emmett que suba y le explicaré lo que está pasando. Estaba realmente preocupado por ti.

—Gracias papá.

—De nada cielo. Vuelvo enseguida—dijo mientras que salía de la habitación.

Me acurruqué un poco más en la cama, mientras que envolvía mi vientre con mis brazos.

Entonces, pude sentir como Emmett entraba rápidamente en la habitación y se tumbaba a mi lado, arropándome con las sábanas de la cama.

Abrí los ojos levemente y sonreí.

—Carlisle me explicó lo que estaba pasando. Verás como se te soluciona en un momento—su tono era mucho más suave y tranquilo que antes—Te amo…

—Yo también te amo…—murmuré sin poder evitar bostezar.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras que podía sentir la respiración de Emmett en mi nuca.

—Duerme un rato, Carlisle dijo que ya puedes—murmuró en mi oído.

—Bien…—susurré en un tono de voz prácticamente inteligible. Sentí como mis ojos se cerraban pesadamente y caí en un estado de inconsciencia.

Imágenes de Emmett y yo con nuestros tres hijos recorrían mi mente. Todos ellos eran hermosos, con los ojos dorados y el cabello rubio, una mezcla perfecta entre Emmett y yo.

Pero de repente, esa imagen cambió para convertirse en una noche oscura y fría. Estaba caminando hacia casa, ya que no quería molestar a mi padre para que viniera a buscarme, cuando escuché unas voces que me llamaban.

Me giré y vi que Royce me saludaba con la mano, rodeado de algunos amigos. Parecían estar algo borrachos, pero me acerqué hasta ellos igualmente.

Los hombres empezaron a quitarme la ropa pieza por pieza, maltratándome, tocándome…

Me levanté de la cama de golpe mientras que emitía un pequeño grito. Mi respiración era agitada, y pude sentir que mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

Emmett se incorporó alarmado, y en cuestión de segundos ya me tenía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado.

Pero no pude ni responderle. Simplemente me quedé allí parada, aterrorizada entre sus brazos con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara.

Emmett llamó a Carlisle a gritos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi padre entró en nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Emmett sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Los vampiros no lloraban… y yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento…

—Las lágrimas son parte de los cambios que está sufriendo por el embarazo, los rasgos humanos, ¿recuerdas? —explicó Carlisle mientras que se acercaba a mi—lo que no se es porque razón llora…

— ¿Y cómo podemos averiguarlo?

—Ella misma tendrá que decírnoslo.

Me quedé en silencio, aún incapaz de hablar por los acontecimientos vividos en mi pesadilla, aún demasiado recientes en mi memoria.

Mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar, a pesar de que sentía como los brazos protectores de Emmett me balanceaban suavemente hacía adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmarme.

Mi respiración seguía siendo muy agitada.

—Rosalie, cálmate. Podrías perder a los bebés—dijo Carlisle mientras que se acercaba hasta mi y hasta Emmett y se sentaba a mi lado.

Entré en pánico ante la idea de poder perder a mis angelitos por culpa del Imbecil de Royce y de sus amigos. Ellos ya se llevaron en su momento mi mortalidad, no me permitiría que se llevaran a mis bebés.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir con más fuerzas por mis mejillas, mientras que sentía como un pequeño dolor se empezaba a formar por la zona baja de mi vientre.

Entonces, Emmett empezó a tararear la canción de nuestra boda mientras que me mecía lentamente entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas de mi rostro empezaron a secarse y a dejar de fluir lentamente, mientras que mi respiración se iba acompasando y el dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

—Bien echo Emmett—dijo Carlisle.

La melodía que salía de los labios de mi esposo logró adentrarse en mis pensamientos y devolverme del todo a la realidad, dejando atrás la pesadilla.

— ¿Rose? —murmuró Emmett con voz nerviosa.

Abrí la boca y finalmente fui capaz de componer una frase.

—Lo siento…—dije mientras que poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura.

—No importa, pero, ¿qué te pasó?—me preguntó mientras que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Una pesadilla…—dije mientras que trataba de no pensar en ello.

—Oh… ¿y sobre qué?—preguntó, tratando de ayudarme.

—R-r-r…—traté de pronunciar ese nombre sin éxito.

—Vamos, cariño…

—R-r-roy…

—Bebé, por favor, dímelo—pidió Emmett.

— ¡Royce! —prácticamente grité el nombre.

—Rosalie, mantén la calma. Recuerda que es un embarazo de alto riesgo, no debes alterarte…—me dijo Carlisle mientras que me acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Pero entonces sentí como si cuerpo colapsara al no poder seguir aguantando la tensión. Era una sensación como si mi cabeza desconectara del resto del mundo, ya que empecé a notar que todo me daba vueltas.

Escuché los gritos de Carlisle y de Emmett mientras que los sentía correr por la habitación. Luego caí como en una especie de estado de semiinconsciencia.

Entonces sentí como un líquido caliente y espeso tocaba mis labios, con ese aroma delicioso tan familiar. Abrí la boca levemente, dejando que el líquido entrara en mi cuerpo, sintiendo como la sangre caliente corría por mi garganta, devolviéndome poco a poco a la realidad.

Cuando desperté de nuevo, estaba en los brazos de Emmett y sonreí levemente.

—Rose… que alivio que estés bien…—dijo mientras que se incorporaba levemente en la cama, dejándome tumbada allí.

—Emm, no te vayas… quédate conmigo—pedí mientras que lo agarraba débilmente de la mano.

—No me voy a ir, pero necesitas dormir. Carlisle dijo que sería buena idea ponerte el Ipod con la canción de nuestra boda, para tratar de que las pesadillas no vuelvan a repetirse. Todo sea por el bien de nuestros tres niños… Tres…—Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que me colocaba los cascos del Ipod en los oídos.

A los pocos segundos, me quedé dormida plácidamente.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Los días pasaron lentamente, y las noches más lento aún.

Apenas tenía una semana de embarazo, pero ya empezaba a tener una incipiente barriguita de embarazada. Me senté en la cama con Emmett, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¡Me estoy poniendo gorda! —exclamé mientras que miraba mi vientre.

—Pues yo te veo más guapa que nunca—dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—Te quiero—dije mientras que besaba su mejilla.

—Yo también, bebé.

—Bueno—dije alegremente— ¡Hoy me siento llena de energía! —exclamé mientras que me tumbaba al lado de Emmett.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, dejando que me envolviera entre sus brazos. Luego, bajó una de sus manos hasta mi vientre, acariciándolo con cuidado.

Pero entonces, sentí un pequeño golpe que me hizo cerrar los ojos y dar un pequeño respingo. El dolor se mantuvo allí durante algunos segundos, pero después fue disminuyendo lentamente.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa?

—El bebé… me dio una patada…—murmuré con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó Emmett—Nuestros pequeños bebés…—dijo con felicidad.

—Ellos ya te quieren…—susurré mientras que le miraba a los ojos—Seguro que sintieron tu presencia.

—Yo también los quiero, siempre los he querido. Honestamente, creo que serás la mejor madre del mundo—sonreí ante sus palabras y le di un corto beso en los labios—Pienso en que cuando nuestros hijos tengan la edad necesaria, les contaré esta historia, de cómo fue el embarazo y todo y eso… y de que su madre es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

—Bueno, sabes que te quiero y que amo a estos bebés… y yo hago hasta lo imposible por la gente a la que quiero—sonreí feliz—Me imagino a nuestros tres niños corriendo por el jardín… aprendiendo a jugar al béisbol… va a ser increíble—dije.

—Ya lo es—y ambos suspiramos, imaginando nuestra vida de ahora en adelante— Cielo, ¿necesitas más sangre? —me preguntó después de algunos segundos.

—La verdad es que tengo un poco de sed…—dije con honestidad.

—Bien, ¡ahora mismo vuelvo! —exclamó Emmett justo antes de salir de la habitación a toda velocidad.

A los poco segundos volvió a entrar al cuarto, llevando una copa con él. La cogí y me la acerqué lentamente a los labios, sintiendo como el aroma dulzón de la sangre inundaba mi boca y empezaba a correr por mi garganta.

Cuando acabé la copa, la dejé sobre la mesita de noche y me acerqué a Emmett, besándolo apasionadamente.

Me sentí bastante agradecida cuando no me rechazó, a pesar del embarazo, y me sentí enloquecer cuando su lengua entró en contacto con la mía, sincronizándose de manera perfecta.

Pero entonces, sentí una agitación en el estómago, y una pequeña nausea hizo que me estremeciera levemente.

Me separé de Emmett con rapidez y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba con la cabeza metida dentro del retrete vaciando todo el contenido de mi estómago. Cuando por fin acabe de vomitar, mire el reloj que había en la pared del cuarto de baño. Las 9:28 am. Nauseas matutinas. Perfecto.

Miré el líquido rojo que había ahora en el inodoro y una nueva arcada me hizo vomitar una vez más. Después, me incorporé débilmente y tiré de la cadena.

Emmett se puso a mi lado al instante, ayudándome a levantarme, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo había presenciado todo. Cerré los ojos durante algunos y normalicé muy respiración.

En cierta manera, estaba orgullosa de que él hubiera tenido las agallas como para estar presente mientras que yo vomitaba, pero por otro lado, me sentía avergonzada de que él me hubiera visto así.

Las nauseas eran una parte del embarazo que yo podía realizar por mi misma. No era necesario que él me viera haciendo eso tan desagradable.

—Rose, cielo, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó suavemente mientras que yo me acercaba hasta el lavabo para lavarme los dientes.

—Estoy perfectamente. Solo son nauseas matutinas, es normal—contesté, sintiéndome algo más fuerte—Hazme un favor, ¿vale?—dije mientras que colocaba mi cepillo de dientes en su sitio.

—Cualquier cosa.

—La próxima vez que necesite vomitar no vengas conmigo… no es necesario que veas esto. Puedo hacerlo yo sola—le pedí—No quiero que me veas así.

—Cualquier cosa menos. Rosalie, estamos en esto juntos, así que voy a ayudarte y estar contigo en todo lo posible. Además, necesitarás a alguien que te sujete el cabello, ¿no? —bromeó mientras que me atraía hacia él por el brazo y me daba un beso en el pelo, riendo suavemente.

—Emmie, osito, por favor…—supliqué, utilizando su apodo para lograr conseguir lo que quería.

—Cariño—hizo una pausa—Tú y yo seguimos el mismo camino, así que si tienes que vomitar cinco veces en una mañana, yo estaré allí para ti. Te vuelvo a repetir que estamos juntos en esto—me sonrió.

—No entiendo como te puede gustar ver algo tan repugnante…

—Nadie dijo que el embarazo fuera impecable—dijo mientras que se reía levemente.

—Ya lo se—dije mientras que me besaba la punta de los dedos y luego los apretaba sobre su mejilla. No quería besarle directamente después de haber vomitado.

Pero Emmett hizo caso omiso a mis peticiones y chocó sus labios contra los míos levemente.

—Emmie…—me quejé.

—Rosie…—contestó imitando mi tono de voz.

—Acabo de vomitar…

—Sí, ¿y? —dijo mientras que me besaba otra vez.

Sonreí y pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett. Él me levantó del suelo al estilo nupcial y los dos volvimos a nuestra habitación, tumbándonos de nuevo en la cama.

—Voy a ir a dar un paseo, para tomar un poco el aire—dije mientras que me incorporaba.

—Voy contigo.

—No hace falta Emm. Mejor quédate aquí y pasa algo de tiempo con Edward y con Jasper. Solo es un paseo, voy a estar bien—dije con firmeza—Le pediré a Alice que me acompañe.

—Tú ganas… pero prométeme que Alice irá contigo.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien—dijo mientras que se levantaba—Voy a buscar a Ed y a Jazz… ¿de verdad que no quieres que te acompañe?—insistió de nuevo.

—Voy a estar bien, ¡diviértete con los chicos! —exclamé mientras que prácticamente le echaba de la habitación, riendo durante todo el proceso.

Luego, me acerqué hasta mi guardarropa, observando todas mis prendas para decidir algo adecuado que ponerme para la salida.

Si algo había descubierto, es que el embarazo también estaba afectando a mi forma de vestir, ya que busqué lo más cómodo que tenía para ponerme, así que finalmente me decidí por un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta de tirantes rosa y suéter gris.

Al pasar por delante del espejo, me di cuenta de que mi pelo era un auténtico desastre, completamente desordenado y recogido en una cola de caballo prácticamente inexistente.

Cepillé mi pelo a conciencia y lo dejé suelto, con mis rizos cayendo por mi espalda en cascada. Luego, me puse algo de rimel en las pestañas y un poco de sombra de color marrón sobre los párpados.

Y todo en menos de cinco minutos.

Cuando bajé a la sala, Alice y Esme estaba sentadas viendo la televisión.

Después de confesarle a Esme lo de mi embarazo, ella y yo habíamos conversado largo y tendido al respecto, y ella me aseguró que me ayudaría en todo lo posible.

Alice también me había apoyado desde que se entero y también estaba haciendo todo lo que podía. Las quería mucho a ambas.

También cabe destacar que desde la interrupción que les hicimos a Carlisle y a Esme no habíamos vuelto a hablar de sexo. Bueno, Emmett había echo alguna broma del tipo "Carlisle y Esme deben de estar ahora mismo puestos al tema mientras que no nosotros no podemos por el embarazo. ¡Por todos cielos! ¡Nuestros padres lo están haciendo más que nosotros!" pero simplemente era para reír un poco.

Me quedé parada en la puerta de la sala y mi hermana y mi madre se giraron a verme, apartando su mirada de la televisión.

— ¡Hola Rose! —me saludó Alice alegremente.

—Hola cielo, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

—Bueno, en realidad quería preguntaros si os gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo—pedí con una pequeña sonrisa—Pensé que el aire fresco podría hacerle bien a los bebés.

—Nos encantaría—contestó Esme.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó Alice, saltando literalmente del sofá.

Las dos se pusieron en pie y ya todas juntas comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, en dirección al bosque.

Estuvimos en silencio los primeros minutos del camino, hasta que finalmente Alice se decidió a hablar.

—Bueno Rose, ¿qué tal te has levantado esta mañana? ¿Algún cambio?

—Pues esta mañana tuve mis primeras nauseas…—dije mientras que mi voz tomaba cierto tono de disgusto al recordar la desagradable sensación.

—Eso es terrible. Recuerdo que yo odiaba las nauseas matinales—dijo Esme mientras que frotaba mi brazo ligeramente.

—Sí, es bastante desagradable—murmuré mientras que fruncía el ceño—Y encima Emmett estaba ahí… quiero decir, le agradezco mucho que me apoye en todo esto, pero no tiene porque verme en ese estado—dije mientras que rodaba los ojos.

—Te entiendo—asintió Alice.

—Bueno, pero tú solo piensa en que cuando todo esto acabe, tendrás tres preciosos hijos—añadió Esme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír yo también ante sus palabras.

—No puedo esperar…—dije con emoción.

Caminamos durante un buen rato más, hablando sobre el embarazo y otras cosas, hasta que llegamos hasta el claro donde solíamos jugar al béisbol.

Una vez allí, decidimos dar media vuelta y regresar a casa, bromeando y diciendo estupideces durante todo el camino.

Justo cuando estábamos a apenas un kilómetro de la mansión, escuchamos como la maleza se movía a nuestro alrededor, sacudiendo las ramas de algunos árboles.

Alice, Esme y yo nos tensamos al instante, y justo cuando parecía que todo se había calmado, tres hombres salieron de detrás de unos arbustos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

.

_Solo voy avisando de que las cosas se vana empezar a poner bastante negras para nuestros Cullen..._

_Espero vuestras opiniones!! =)_

.


	8. 8 ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, solo avisar de que no me maten por este capítulo, recuerden que yo solo soy la humilde traductora! xD_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

****8. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Rosalie POV**

**.  
**

En cuanto los tres hombres se empezaron a acercar a nosotras Esme y Alice me empujaron levemente para colocarme detrás de ellas.

Mi hermana dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, enfrentándose con los desconocidos, mientras que Esme se quedó algo más rezagada, delante de mí.

—Es una auténtica vergüenza que tres señoritas tan bellas estén solitas a estas horas de la noche por un sitio como este…—dijo uno de los hombres, de cabello oscuro.

—Y mira tú que casualidad… porque justo estábamos buscando algunas chicas que quisieran venirse a un club con nosotros—añadió el segundo de los hombres, que era rubio y nos habló con una voz ronca y tranquila.

—Largaos de aquí—habló Esme con firmeza.

—No hasta que consigamos lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí—habló el tercer hombre con un marcado acento británico.

—No vais a conseguir nada—dije con voz tétrica.

—Oh, vamos rubita, estoy seguro que te lo ibas a pasar muy bien—volvió a hablar el primer hombre, sin molestarse en ocultar sus intenciones.

—Estoy casada. Todas lo estamos—repliqué con voz calmada.

— ¿Y eso que importa? —contestó el tercer hombre.

—Ella está embarazada—dijo Alice mientras que me señalaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y cuál es el punto en eso? —volvió a hablar el primer hombre mientras que le daba un pequeño empujón a Alice, apartándola hacia un lado para poder llegar a mi.

—El punto está en que ni se te ocurra tocarla—amenazó Esme.

—Oh… tal vez no debería… pero si eso sucediera tal vez Jesús podría estar vivo de nuevo— se burló el tercer hombre mientras que los otros dos se dirigían uno a por Esme y el otro a por Alice, dejándole el camino libre al del acento británico para venir a por mi.

Me cogió rápidamente por la cintura mientras que jugueteaba con el borde de mi blusa. Lo aparté de un fuerte empujón, conteniéndome para no gritar.

—Oh vamos, no seas así…—su acento lo hacía más y más repugnante a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡No me toques! —grité mientras que le daba una patada en la pierna con todas mis fuerzas.

Desafortunadamente para mí, con el embarazo había perdido casi en su totalidad mi fuerza de vampiro, así que lo único que conseguí fue que volviera a por mí con más furia que al principio.

Me volvió a agarrar entre sus brazos con fuerza, forzándome a poner una de mis piernas en torno a su cintura. De nuevo, la noche con Royce volvió a mi cabeza y ahora si no pude evitar gritar mientras que trataba de apartarle de mí empujándolo frenéticamente hacia atrás.

Esme y Alice, después de haberse encargado de los otros dos hombres, no tardaron en venir en mi ayuda. Pero entonces, el hombre del asqueroso acento británico me dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¡Eso es para el bebé! —gritó con furia instantes antes de que Esme y Alice se lo llevaran y acabaran con su vida, matándolo rápidamente.

Me desplomé en el suelo casi sin aliento a causa del fuerte golpe. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer sin control por mis mejillas, mientras que el dolor en mi estómago iba aumentando de manera constante por cada segundo que pasaba.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, y al volver abrirlos entré en pánico, ya que me di cuenta de que había empezado a sangrar, ya que una pequeña mancha roja empezaba a entreverse por la zona del bajo-vientre.

Esme y Alice se acercaron hasta a mí rápidamente, inclinándose a mi lado.

—Vamos a llevarte con Carlisle, Rose—dijo Esme mientras que me cogía entre sus brazos, levantándome del suelo y echando a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

A partir de ese momento, todo a mi alrededor fue un completo caos, ya que estuve todo el rato entrando y saliendo del estado de conciencia, por lo que todo mi alrededor lo escuchaba y veía de una manera demasiado confusa.

Finalmente, desperté en una especie de camilla, en la sala de estar. Emmett estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, mientras que sollozaba sin lágrimas.

En cuanto pude abrir los párpados, mi mente se centró directamente en los bebés.

— ¿Cómo están ellos? —pregunté aturdida.

—Cielo cálmate… ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. He estado a punto de perderte…—murmuró Emmett mientras que se inclinaba a abrazarme.

El abrazo se prolongó durante varios segundos, puede que incluso algún minuto, hasta que finalmente nos fuimos separando lentamente.

— ¿Casi me pierdes? —pregunté algo confundida.

—Sí. Resulta que con el embarazo tu organismo se ha ido humanizando lentamente… por lo que ahora es posible que mueras, como cualquier otro humano—tras decir esto, Emmett me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo están los niños? —pregunté de nuevo, solo que mi era bastante más firme.

—Ahora no… todavía estás embarazada… pero ahora necesitas descansar cielo, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde—contestó, sin darme todavía una respuesta directa.

—Em, por favor, necesito saberlo—dije mientras que apretaba su mano débilmente.

—Lo que necesitas es descansar. Prometo que te lo diré toda más tarde, pero ahora duerme, ¿vale? —dijo besándome la mano, instantes antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Me quedé allí sin saber aún que diablos había pasado. Lo único que pude sentir fue un dolor bastante intenso en mi vientre cuando uno de los bebés me dio una fuerte patada.

Enterré las uñas en la sábana para no llorar, aunque en el fondo sabía que el dolor era bueno, ya que quería decir que mis bebés seguían ahí.

Entonces, Carlisle entró en la habitación.

— ¿Rosalie? —me llamó con tono triste.

— ¿Sí, Carlisle? —dije poniendo la voz lo más fuerte que pude, ya que en ese momento supe que verdaderamente había algo que andaba mal.

—Tenemos que hablar—murmuró mientras que tomaba a siento a mi lado, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

—Solo quiero respuestas.

—Para eso estoy aquí—dijo él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Emmett no quiso decirme nada—reproché.

—Rosalie… Rose… Yo le pedí expresamente a Emmett que no te dijera nada si yo no estaba presente. Tengo que controlar que te mantengas estable.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirí algo nerviosa.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo. Eso lo único que hizo fue que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Necesitaba esas respuestas, fueran lo que fueran, y las necesitaba ahora.

—Rose… has perdido uno de los bebés…—confesó finalmente con un hilo de voz.

—No…—balbuceé mientras que sentía como si me clavaran un puñal gigantesco en el pecho—No es cierto…—no era capaz de creer sus palabras. No podía creerlas.

—Lo siento. Aún tienes a la niña y… al niño, pero no pude hacer nada por el otro varón… Cuando el hombre te golpeó en el estómago puso en peligro tu vida. Tu embarazo entró en un estado riesgo altísimo que estuvo a punto de acabar contigo—hizo un pequeña pausa, en la que soltó una gran cantidad de aire por la boca—la única manera que tuve de salvarte era acabar con lo que te estaba matando, que era uno de los bebés varones… Tuve que hacerlo. O le mataba a él, o él te mataba a ti…—Carlisle finalizó con sus ojos clavados en los míos, esperando mi reacción.

Quería salir corriendo, gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Esto no me podía estar pasando. Ese maldito hombre no podía haber provocado que ahora mi bebé estuviese muerto…

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr sin control por mis mejillas, mientras que un sollozo ahogado sacudió mi cuerpo por completo. Rápidamente, Carlisle me envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Rose, todo va estar bien…—susurró tratando de calmarme. Pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo en mi vientre no tenía ni un punto de comparación con la agonía que estaba sintiendo en mi corazón.

— ¡Él no puede estar muerto! —grité.

—Rosalie, cálmate. Por favor—pidió Carlisle. Y entonces, toda la familia entró en la habitación. Gracias a Dios Jacob se había llevado a Renesmee a algún sitio, ya que lo que menos quería era que ella me viese de esta manera.

—Cielo…—murmuró Emmett mientras que se acercaba corriendo hasta a mí.

—Emmett… lo siento…—dije con voz débil.

—Ahora lo único que debe importarte es tu seguridad—contestó él con firmeza.

—Cariño—dijo Esme, acercándose hasta mí y poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre, aplicando frío con su piel, lo que me alivió bastante—Todo va a ir bien… piensa que aún vas a tener un niño y una niña.

—Pero… ¡no! Yo lo maté… no debería de haber salido a dar el dichoso paseo… ¡Ha sido por mi culpa! —dije rozando la histeria.

—Rose—me llamó Alice, caminando un par de pasos hacia mí—Esto no es culpa tuya.

—Alice tiene razón—corroboró Edward—No puedes culparte por lo sucedido.

—Rosalie—ahora fue Bella la que habló desde el fondo de la habitación—Cálmate, podrías ponerte a ti misma o a los otros dos bebés en riesgo.

—Yo… yo…—balbuceé sin saber que contestar, bajando la mirada.

—Gemelos—añadió Jasper acercándose a los pies de la cama—Vas a ser una excelente madre de dos hijos, así que ten cuidado.

—Gracias chicos…—susurré mientras que sentía como Jasper me daba un par de palmaditas en el tobillo. Cuando las manos de Alice y Esme también se posaron sobre mi cuerpo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, ya que su temperatura fría suponía un alivio bastante grande para mi piel caliente.

Cuando Emmett tomó mi mano, no pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo acompañado de un suspiro.

— ¿Rose? —me llamó con cierto tono de confusión en su voz.

—Tengo calor…—murmuré.

—Oh… me olvidé de eso—dijo Carlisle mientras que me quitaba una de las mantas que tenía encima—Su cuerpo ahora es capaz de producir calor por si mismo, por eso ahora si que puede sentir la frialdad de nuestra piel—explicó mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza.

—Oh…—musitó Emmett mientras volvía a besar mis manos, después de tomarlas con las suyas.

—Estoy bien—dije más estable, ya sin llorar—Es solo que… no se…

—Te entendemos Rose—dijo Esme en un tono de voz más bajo.

—Me gustaría haber dado vida a tres niños… sin embargo uno de ellos ha muerto porque yo quería salir a dar un paseo—dije mientras que un leve sollozo escapaba de mis labios.

—Ha sido por mi culpa. No tendría que haberte dejado sola—me interrumpió Emmett.

—No. Rosalie, Emmett, la culpa a sido mía—añadió Alice—Yo debí de haber protegido mejor a Rosalie y no lo hice…—dijo ella mientras que bajaba la mirada al suelo, con una mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Basta—habló Carlisle—Estas cosas pasan. No hay que buscar culpables, y menos vosotros mismos.

—Solo digo que podría haber echo mucho más—dije en voz baja.

—Bueno, en aproximadamente un mes y medio darás a luz a un niño y a una niña—dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a mi directamente—Creo que lo más seguro es que permanecieras dentro de casa hasta ese momento. Lo siento mucho…—susurró lo último.

Luego se acercó hasta mí y volvió a abrazarme, con cuidado para no dañarme, pero con fuerza a la vez.

—Está bien papá. Se que todo lo haces pensando en lo que es mejor para los bebés—dije mientras que le devolvía el abrazo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

— ¿Papá? —lo llamé cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Sí? —dijo mientras que se separaba de mí.

— ¿Por qué me duele el estómago? —pregunté, ya que cada vez que hacía el más mínimo movimiento sentía un gran pinchazo procedente de esa zona.

—Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte, así que es normal que te duela durante varios días—explicó—Además, tu vientre ha ido creciendo en los últimos días. Eso influye también.

—Oh—musité. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y pude ver como un gran moretón de color negruzco cubría gran parte de mi vientre.

—Bueno, ¿quieres probar a subir a tu habitación y meterte en la cama o prefieres quedarte aquí? Vas a tener que estar en reposo durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—Creo que mejor voy a subir—contesté mientras que trataba de incorporarme.

—Cuidado—advirtió Carlisle mientras que colocaba una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda en forma de apoyo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es probable que estés adolorida o que sientas alguna nausea—me dijo una que vez que estuve totalmente sentada sobre la camilla.

Cuidadosamente, llevé mis piernas a uno de los laterales de la cama, y efectivamente, en cuanto me puse en pie un mareo repentino acompañado de unas ganas irrefrenables de vomitar se hicieron lugar en mi cuerpo.

Emmett me levantó del suelo rápidamente, cargándome entre sus brazos.

—Cuarto de baño—hablé rápidamente.

— ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó Emmett con voz suave mientras que subía escaleras arriba y me llevaba al cuarto de baño de nuestra habitación.

Me incliné rápidamente sobre la taza del baño. El pelo me caía sobre la cara, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de quejarme, Emmett se encargó de echármelo para atrás, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

Cerré los ojos, y tras una respiración algo agónica, volví a vomitar violentamente, expulsando toda la sangre que había tomado de mi cuerpo.

Después, me quedé arrodillada en el suelo, ya que estaba demasiado débil como para poder levantarme por mi misma.

—Bebé—me llamó Emmett con dulzura.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con tono preocupado, al darse cuenta de mi estado.

—Sí, solo un poco cansada—dije mientras que mis ojos se cerraban solos— ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? —pedí, ya que no me veía capaz de hacerlo por mi misma.

Emmett me cogió entre sus brazos y me acercó hasta el lavabo. Allí cogí el vasito del enjuague bucal y lo llené hasta el borde, llevando el vaso hasta mis labios.

Después de pasar el enjuague por toda mi boca, lo escupí en el lavabo y volví a dejar el vasito en su sitio.

—Necesitas dormir… y tal vez tomar algo de sangre—sugirió Emmett mientras que volvía a levantarme entre sus brazos.

—No quiero sangre—dije, con miedo a vomitar de nuevo si tomaba algo.

—Cielo, lo necesitas—insistió mientras que pasaba su mano sobre mi estómago, acariciándolo levemente.

—Está bien…—me rendí finalmente.

Emmett me llevó de nuevo a nuestra habitación y me dejó sobre la cama, sin llegar a taparme con las sábanas, ya que aún seguía teniendo algo de calor.

—Enseguida vuelvo—dijo mientras que desaparecía por la puerta.

Puse mi cabeza en la almohada mientras que bajaba una de mis manos para colocarla sobre mi vientre, que ya empezaba a estar levemente hinchado.

Cerré los ojos mientras que me imaginaba a los bebés, que en mi mente seguían siendo rubios con unos profundos ojos dorados.

Sentí un cambio en la cama, por lo que abrí los ojos, encontrándome a Emmett sentado a mi lado.

—Toma—dijo mientras que me tendía una copa repleta de sangre. Miré hacia abajo y pude ver como colocaba un cubo debajo de la cama.

—Gracias—luego hice una pequeña pausa— ¿para que eso? —pregunté mientras que hacía un gesto con la cabeza, indicando el suelo.

—Por si te enfermas de nuevo—respondió Emmett mientras que yo acababa con la sangre de mi copa. Suspiré, sabiendo que no tardaría demasiado en vomitarlo todo, pero no me quedaba más remedio que aguantar, por mis dos bebés.

Emmett se tumbó a mi lado, rodeándome entre sus brazos mientras que una de sus manos frías se colocaba sobre mi vientre, aliviando bastante la sensación de calor que tenía en todo mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, sentí como iba cayendo en un profundo sueño, y finalmente mis ojos se cerraron mientras que escuchaba a Emmett tararear la canción de nuestra primera boda.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte y todo lo que deseen compartir conmigo al botoncito verde! =D_

.


	9. 9 El visitante

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me costó horrores traducir este capítulo, que creo que es con diferencia uno de los más largos del fanfic, así que espero que les guste y que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena!_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

****9. El visitante**

**

* * *

.  
**

_**Rosalie POV**_

_**.  
**_

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un malestar bastante grande, sintiendo una gran agitación en la boca del estómago. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios, como un pequeño quejido lastimero, mientras que me giraba en busca del cuerpo frío de Emmett. Mi marido no tardó en darse cuenta de que había despertado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, besando mi frente.

—No te ves demasiado bien—dijo Emmett mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por mi frente.

—Creo que voy a vomitar…—murmuré mientras que cerraba los ojos.

—Vamos—me dijo, tratando de levantarme de la cama.

—No—interrumpí con firmeza, permaneciendo en mi sitio—Estoy bien. Solo tengo la sensación de que voy a vomitar, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo—aunque en ese momento una fuerte nausea sacudió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—Cielo, si te sientes mal tengo que llevarte al baño—insistió mientras que se sentaba a mi lado.

—Estoy bien. Se me pasará—y fue terminar de decir la frase y el malestar empeoró. Casi podía sentir en sabor de la sangre en mi garganta.

—Rose, no—insistió de nuevo. Me cogió entre sus brazos y me arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por resistirme.

—Emmett—protesté—Estoy bien—pero la sensación de malestar creció aún más en mi cuerpo.

—No lo estás—me contradijo de nuevo. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero las nauseas no me dejaron hablar en ese momento—Son nauseas matutinas. Es normal que te sientas enferma—dijo Emmett mientras que me dejaba de nuevo en el suelo.

—Sí… pero lo odio…—murmuré mientras que me arrodillaba frente al inodoro.

—Lo se cielo, lo se—dijo mientras que se arrodillaba junto a mi, recogiendo mi pelo entre sus manos, jugueteando con él.

La sensación de malestar pareció disminuir un poco, pero a los pocos segundos regresó de una manera más intensa, aunque no llegué a vomitar en ningún momento.

Suspiré profundamente mientras que un par de lágrimas caían por mi cara.

—Tranquila bebé—susurró Emmett mientras que pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

Suspiré nuevamente mientras que otra nausea intensa volvía a sacudir mi cuerpo, pero una vez más, no fui capaz de vomitar absolutamente nada, por lo que la sensación de estar enferma seguía en mi estómago cuando me levanté.

—No puedo—murmuré de manera lastimera mientras que me abrazaba a Emmett.

—No pasa nada cielo, vamos—dijo mientras que me llevaba de nuevo a nuestra a habitación.

Cuando entramos, Bella, Alice y Esme estaban sentadas en la cama esperándonos.

—Hola Rose—saludó Alice con esa alegría típica en ella— ¿Embarazo difícil?—preguntó en un tono algo más apagado al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

—Sí… realmente difícil—contesté mientras que Emmett me volvía a acostar en la cama, obedeciendo la orden de Carlisle de permanecer en reposo.

—Paciencia cariño. Las nauseas son toda una molestia, pero se te pasarán pronto—dijo Esme mientras que me acariciaba la cara con sus dedos fríos.

—Eso espero—murmuré mientras que otra nausea volvía a entrarme—No vomitado absolutamente nada esta mañana… sin embargo la sensación sigue ahí…—me quejé mientras que cerraba los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

— ¡Oh, Rose! ¡Debe ser terrible! —exclamó Alice, frotando mi brazo para reconfortarme.

—Verdaderamente lo es… pero merece la pena…—añadí mientras que abría los ojos, mirando a Emmett.

Mi marido asintió con la cabeza, mientras que me sonreía levemente, dejándome ver esos hoyuelos infantiles de su rostro que tanto me gustaban.

—Bueno, tenemos que hablar de tu Baby Shower—intervino Bella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

—No creo necesitar uno, quiero decir, no me encuentro con ganas de fiesta—dije con honestidad.

—Lo sabemos, pero habíamos pensado en una pequeña reunión con Tanya y su familia. Después de todo, ella está muy entusiasmada desde que se enteró de lo de tu embarazo—trató de convencerme Esme.

—Bueno, está bien. Tengo bastante tiempo sin ver a Tanya la verdad…—acepté, haciendo un esfuerzo por dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Echaba de menos a mi prima. Desde que la conocí, Tanya y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado excepcionalmente bien. Me agradaba amucho estar en su compañía, ya que ella era una persona de mi plena confianza, a la que siempre le podía contar todo y estaba dispuesta a escucharme.

—Entonces la llamaré más tarde para arreglar los detalles de su vuelo—agregó Esme feliz.

—Está bien.

Entonces sentí como mi estómago volvía a revolverse, por lo que tomé la mano de Emmett y la puse sobre mi frente, en busca de algo de frío para aliviar el mal estar de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Rose? —preguntó Emmett mirándome, mientras que mi estómago se revolvía más y más. Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, por lo que Emmett me cogió rápidamente y me llevó de nuevo al baño, con Esme siguiéndonos de cerca. Alice y Bella por su parte prefirieron quedarse esperando en la habitación.

En cuanto estuve frente al inodoro, vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago, mientras que Emmett me sujetaba el pelo y frotaba mi espalda suavemente. Esme se había quedado detrás de nosotros, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sin hacer nada pero dándome su apoyo a la vez.

Una vez que terminé mi desagradable tarea, Emmett me volvió a llevar a la habitación igual que había echo la noche anterior, dejándome de nuevo acostada en la cama.

—Los embarazos no son divertidos—murmuré lastimeramente mientras que cerraba los ojos.

—No, en absoluto—concordó Bella.

—Bueno cielo, nosotras nos vamos para dejarte descansar, ¿vale? Ahora al rato llamaré a Tanya—informó Esme de manera maternal— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de sangre?

—No gracias… Creo que no quiero volver a tomar sangre en mi vida…

—Rosalie—me regañó Emmett.

— ¿Qué? —repliqué.

—Solo porque te haga sentir mal por las mañanas no puedes dejar de beberla. Los bebés la necesitan—argumentó con firmeza.

—Está bien…

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato Rose—se despidió Alice mientras que ella, Esme y Bella salían de la habitación.

—Te quiero—me dijo Emmett una vez que nos quedamos solos, mientras que pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—Gracias por ser tan fuerte.

—Yo también te quiero… Tú eres lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, tú y nuestros dos niños—contesté mientras que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Emmett besó mi mejilla suavemente, y después nos tapó a ambos con las sábanas, quedándonos acurrucados el uno en el otro.

**.**

_**Esme POV**_

_**.  
**_

Nada más salir del cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett me fui directa a mi habitación para llamar a Tanya.

Mi pobre niña. Ella estaría dispuesta a bajar al infierno una y mil veces por sus bebés, aunque supongo que si fuese yo la que estuviese en su lugar habría echo exactamente lo mismo. Estaba muy feliz por Rose y por Emmett, aunque en un principio no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia por la suerte que había tenido mi hija, ya que ella estaba apunto de tener lo que yo había perdido muchos años atrás.

Al entrar en la habitación y ver que Carlisle no estaba allí emití un pequeño suspiro de alivio, ya que no tenía ganas de que mi marido me viera triste de nuevo.

Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico y marqué el número de Tanya con rapidez. Antes de que diera el tercer tono de llamada contestó.

— ¿Hola? —sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Tanya, soy Esme—dije con voz suave.

—Oh, hola Esme. Dime que me llamas para tratar el asunto de nuestra visita pequeña visita a Forks—preguntó ella con voz esperanzada.

—Sí, de hecho ya se lo dije a todos esta mañana y están deseando volver a verte, sobre todo Rosalie. Vosotras siempre habéis tenido un vínculo muy estrecho—contesté alegremente.

—Bueno, nosotros también estamos deseando veros a todos. A sido una gran noticia esto de que nuestra pequeña Rose se vaya a convertir en la madre de tres niños.

—Tanya yo… tengo que decirte algo respecto a eso—murmuré. No me gustaba ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero en este caso era mi deber como madre de Rosalie.

— ¿Sí?

—Rosalie perdió uno de los bebés—dije con tristeza.

—Oh… pobre Rose… ¿cómo está ella? —preguntó Tanya con voz firme, aunque se le notaba perfectamente que estaba tratando de disimular su tristeza, al igual que yo.

—Rosalie es muy fuerte. Además de que Emmett la está apoyando mucho en todo.

—Eso es bueno… ¿Y Emmett? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Él lo está haciendo bastante bien, aunque sinceramente creo que debería de pasar algo más de tiempo con los chicos, ya que se pasa las veinticuatro horas del día al cuidado de Rose—dije con honestidad.

—Supongo que Emmett también tendría que gastar algo de su tiempo en distraerse.

—Sí, supongo…—murmuré y sin darme cuenta mi voz salió algo desilusionada.

—Esme, ¿algo va mal? —inquirió Tanya al darse cuenta.

—Yo…—pensé en decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero tras pensarlo un poco más llegué a la conclusión de que no sería una buena idea—No es nada…

—Esme, cuéntamelo, por favor…

—No importa—dije manteniendo el tono de voz bajo—Estoy bien…

—Esme, puedes estar muchas cosas en este momento, pero estoy segura de que bien no es una de ellas—insistió Tanya bajando también el tono de su voz, supongo que para intentar que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación en su casa.

—Es solo que el embarazo de Rose me ha llegado demasiado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Que… estoy celosa—confesé con algo de vergüenza en mi voz—Rosalie tiene eso que yo perdí hace años… es tan afortunada…—entonces, al levantar la vista, pude ver a Carlisle apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

—Oh, Esme—y entonces Tanya comenzó a darme una charla de aunque Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella no fueran mis hijos biológicos ellos siempre me iban a querer como a su madre, y de que no debía preocuparme ni mortificarme por ello.

Carlisle se acercó hasta mí caminando a paso lento y se sentó a mi lado sobre la cama. Luego me agarró por la cintura y me tumbó sobre su regazo.

—Lo siento—susurró él en mi oído.

—Esme, todo irá bien. Y estoy segura de que cuando Rosalie tenga a sus bebés serán tan tuyos como de ella y Emmett—dijo Tanya finalizando con su discurso.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón… Bueno Tanya, tengo que dejarte ya.

—Claro. Cogeremos el próximo vuelo que salga a Forks, ¿vale? —informó mi prima, recuperando el tono alegre de su voz.

—Vale. Nos vemos pronto—y tras decir eso corté la comunicación.

Dejé el teléfono sobre y la cama y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, cubriéndome la cara con algo de desesperación.

—Esme… cielo…—habló Carlisle, cogiéndome mis manos para poder verme a los ojos.

—Lo siento…—murmuré con voz triste, ya que le había estado ocultando mis pensamientos durante los últimos días para no preocuparle.

—Se que estás feliz por Rose, pero que todo esto está siendo muy duro para ti… Así que solo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes venir a mi, para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo mientras que besaba mis labios suavemente. Yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, ya que aún me sentía bastante avergonzada por tener celos de mi propia hija.

—Muchas gracias Carlisle—susurré, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—No es nada—depositó un beso en mi pelo—Te amo—dijo con esa voz profunda y aterciopelada.

A pesar de que ya había escuchado esas dos palabras salir de su boca incontables veces en lo que llevábamos de vida, no pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en mi rostro al volver a escucharlas, como si fuera la primera vez que me las hubiera dicho.

—Yo también te amo—contesté en voz baja, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

**.**

_**Alice POV**_

_**.  
**_

Me senté en el borde de la ventana de mi cuarto, buscando algo de tranquilidad para poder pensar. Rosalie tenía mucha suerte. Realmente, a mí también me gustaría tener un bebé, a pesar de que nunca me había molestado en demostrarlo, y por supuesto ahora no debía de parecer triste frente a la familia, sobre todo cuando era por algo que no iba a poder lograr. No obstante, me alegraba un montón por Rosalie.

Estaba completamente segura de que ella iba a ser una gran madre y que yo iba a ser una gran tía, una vez más. Otros dos niños a los que poder llevar de compras, o por lo menos a Emmalie, ya que supongo que el niño preferirá pasar más tiempo con los chicos.

Suspiré dolorosamente al recordar que Rose había perdido a uno de los bebés… ¿Cómo iba a llamar entonces al niño cuando diera a luz? ¿Ethan o Noah? Suspiré de nuevo, ya que no creo que nadie en la familia tuviera el coraje para preguntarle algo como eso.

Entonces, escuché la puerta moverse y llevé mi mirada instantáneamente hacia esa dirección, encontrándome con la figura de Jasper. Él se acercó a paso lento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Hola amor—me saludó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Jazz—respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—Solo pensaba…

— ¿En el embarazo de Rosalie? —preguntó mientras que tomaba asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —dije, con cierta confusión en mi rostro.

—Edward me lo dijo—respondió, envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

—En realidad estoy muy feliz por todo lo que está pasando—susurré mientras que apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro suavemente.

—Se que lo estás, y te entiendo—contestó Jazz con esa sonrisa encantadora dibujada en su rostro.

Me abrazó con más fuerza y ahí nos quedamos durante horas. Sentados y abrazados en el más absoluto de los silencios, porque para nosotros, la mayoría de las veces, no eran necesarias las palabras.

**.**

_**Emmett POV**_

_**.  
**_

El día y la tarde fueron transcurriendo lentamente, y al llegar las diez de la noche Rosalie se fue a la cama, ya que a pesar de no haber realizado ningún tipo de esfuerzo, su parte humana le pedía descansar.

—Hora de dormir—dije mientras que la arropaba y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

—Está bien—murmuró ella, bostezando levemente.

—Buenas noches bebé—susurré en su oído, mientras que sostenía su cuerpo cerca del mío.

—Buenas noches…—contestó, mientras que su voz se iba apagando lentamente, entrando en un sueño profundo.

Sonreí levemente, observando con atención como su pecho subía y bajaba con delicadeza en cada respiración. Ahora podía entender porque a Edward le encantaba observar a Bella mientras dormía cuando era humana. Era completamente fascinante.

Al contrario que había pasado con el día, la noche transcurrió rápidamente, y cuando ya estaba empezando a amanecer, noté como el cuerpo de Rose empezaba a temblar entre mis brazos.

Sabía que se trataba de otra pesadilla, así que empecé a zarandearla suavemente, tratando de que despertara.

—Rose, despierta bebé—murmuré mientras que la sacudía de los hombros suavemente. A los pocos segundos se despertó.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó mientras que se incorporaba bruscamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté mientras que frotaba su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Tuve una pesadilla horrible! ¡Soñé que había perdido a uno de los tres bebés! —exclamó mientras que las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro.

—Rose… eso no fue una pesadilla…—dije, acunándola entre mis brazos. Entonces Esme irrumpió en la habitación, seguramente alertada por los gritos de mi esposa.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó mi madre con la respiración agitada.

—Una pesadilla… —contestó Rosalie en voz baja.

—Oh, ¿y sobre que trataba, cielo? —preguntó más tranquila, sentándose en la cama junto a nosotros.

—Soñé que había perdido a uno de los bebés—murmuró ella, mirando hacia abajo.

Esme me miró rápidamente, interrogándome con la mirada, pero con señas le hice saber que ya le había dicho a Rose que su sueño no era una pesadilla, si no que desgraciadamente formaba parte de la realidad.

—Rose, cielo… Mejor vuélvete a dormir—habló Esme de manera maternal—Aún son las cinco de la madrugada y necesitas descansar mucho.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza mientras que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello con fuerza. La tumbé delicadamente sobre la cama de nuevo, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y dejando mis manos sobre su incipiente vientre.

Esme salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Mi esposa no tardó demasiado tiempo en quedarse profundamente dormida, para volver a despertarse alrededor de las 11.00 de la mañana.

Se frotó los ojos levemente con las manos, y cuando estuvo completamente despierta, pegó un pequeño grito.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté alarmado.

—El bebé pateó—contestó ella mientras que se frotaba el lado izquierdo de su vientre suavemente.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Automáticamente, moví mi mano hasta situarla sobre la zona adolorida, esperando que la temperatura de piel pudiese aliviarla. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso se siente muy bien…—murmuró mientras que colocaba su mano sobre la mía, haciendo ese contraste entre mi piel fría y la suya templada.

—Me alegro. ¿Y como te encuentras esta mañana? —pregunté, suponiendo que no tardaría demasiado en tener nauseas de nuevo.

—Bien. Tengo el estómago un poco inquieto, pero estoy bien—contestó mientras que se frotaba la zona del estómago con un movimiento circular.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño? —inquirí con un poco de escepticismo.

—No, estoy bien. Te digo que solo es un poco de inquietud, no hay de que preocuparse—dijo, depositando un beso suave sobre mis labios.

Correspondí su beso, pasando mis manos por detrás de su espalda. Ella sonrió, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras que volvía a estrellar sus labios contra los míos, en un beso bastante más apasionado que el primero.

Entonces, las palabras de Carlisle volvieron a colarse en mi mente, y haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo agarré a Rosalie de los codos y la separé levemente de mí.

—Rose, para—dije con firmeza.

—Vamos… Llevo una semana vomitado todo lo que como. Quiero un poco de placer culpable—murmuró poniendo voz sensual.

—Rosalie, no—insistí, aunque cada vez que una situación como esta ocurría me era más difícil resistirme.

—Está bien…—se rindió mientras que fruncía el ceño levemente y se cruzaba de brazos—Odio estar embarazada… Aunque al final todo valdrá la pena, cuando tengamos a nuestros dos bebés en los brazos… y podamos tener sexo de nuevo—ella rió levemente tras decir la última frase—Y sobre todo habrá valido la pena cuando no tenga que volver a vomitar nunca más…

—Y honestamente, ¿cómo te encuentras ahora? —volví a preguntar cuando ella hizo alusión a sus nauseas matutinas.

—Un poco mareada… pero nada importante…—murmuró, pero pude darme cuenta por la expresión de su rostro de que estaba mintiendo.

—Vamos Rose. Al cuarto de baño, ahora—ordené, tratando de levantarla.

—Está bien…—aceptó. Tenía que sentirse realmente mal si había aceptado a la primera mis órdenes y sin poner ningún impedimento.

La cogí en brazos, llevándola hasta el cuarto de baño, y una vez allí la ayudé a inclinarse sobre el inodoro. Como siempre, yo permanecí a su lado, recogiendo su pelo con mis manos y frotando su espalda suavemente de vez en cuando.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el cuerpo de Rose se convulsionó levemente ante la primera arcada. Odiaba ver a Rose tan vulnerable.

Ella empezó vomitar de nuevo. Otra cosa que odiaba era el no poder hacer nada más por ella, solo sujetarle el pelo y mostrarle todo mi apoyo. Su respiración era jadeante y ahogada.

Ambos sabíamos perfectamente, gracias a la experiencia anterior de Bella, que los bebés necesitaban sangre para poder completar su desarrollo, pero sin embargo, el cuerpo de Rosalie no parecía estar demasiado de acuerdo, ya expulsaba violentamente toda esa sangre que ella había ingerido de su organismo.

Cuando Rosalie tiró de la cadena del inodoro la ayudé a ponerse en pie y la llevé hasta el lavabo. Luego, le tendí un pequeño vasito de plástico con enjuague bucal y agua, para que pudiera quitarse el mal sabor de boca que seguro se le había quedado.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunté inclinándome levemente a su lado.

—Si… aunque estoy cansada de nuevo…—murmuró, cerrando los párpados pesadamente.

La volví a coger entre mis brazos y la llevé de regreso a nuestra habitación, para después tumbarla en la cama con cuidado.

—Voy a por un poco de sangre—dije rápidamente.

—No, por favor, no—habló Rosalie, suspirando pesadamente.

—Voy a ir de caza y te traeré algo de sangre animal, haber si te sienta mejor, ¿vale? —propuse mientras que le daba un beso en la frente.

—Está bien…—aceptó, aunque creo que más porque estuviera de acuerdo lo hizo porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Le diré a Esme que suba a verte—Rosalie apenas asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormida.

Le di un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz antes de salir de la habitación. Caminando por el pasillo, me encontré con mi madre, así que no tendría que molestarme en buscarla.

—Emmett—saludó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a salir de caza así que me preguntaba si podrías quedarte con Rosalie mientras que yo estoy fuera. Ahora mismo está dormida así que solos tendrías que vigilarla de vez en cuando, y si se siente enferma hay un cubo bajo la cama—expliqué con detalles.

—Claro cielo, no te preocupes—respondió Esme con una sonrisa.

—Gracias mamá. Prometo no tardar demasiado—dije mientras que me dirigía a la planta baja para coger un par de botellas para llenarlas de sangre y después salir por la puerta.

**.**

_**Rosalie POV**_

_**.  
**_

Había cinco. Cinco hombres salieron prácticamente de la nada y me fueron rodeando rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Algunos de ellos me llamaban por mi nombre y me tocaban mientras que caminaban en círculos a mi alrededor.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil hasta que uno de los hombres se acercó violentamente hasta a mí, poniéndose de rodillas y dirigiendo sus manos al botón de mis jeans, tirando con fuerza de ellos hacia abajo para tratar de quitármelos.

Le di una fuerte patada al hombre en la cara, que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo gritando furiosamente por el golpe. Eso no pareció gustarle nada a los otros cuatro hombres, que se lanzaron a la vez hacia mí, tocándome, haciendo que gritara aterrorizada.

Entre los cuatro me amordazaron y me tumbaron en el suelo. Uno de ellos se me subió encima, frotándose contra mí de una manera asquerosa.

Y cuando nada podía ir peor, se apartó levemente y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, gritando "¡Esto es para ese bastardo!".

Me desperté gritando, dando un salto en la cama con el que me quedé completamente sentada. Esme estaba a mi lado, mirándome preocupada.

— ¡Rose! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, poniendo una de sus manos frías sobre mi vientre.

—Otra pesadilla—suspiré en voz baja, algo más calmada.

—Oh, querida—comenzó a hablar Esme, pero entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta en la planta de abajo—Vuelvo en un momento cielo—dijo mientras que salía de la habitación.

Asentí con la cabeza y segundos después dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior. Entonces, Emmett abrió la ventana como si nada y entró en la habitación, llevando las dos botellas llenas de sangre con él.

—Hola bebé—saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me asustaste—lo regañé, aunque no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Toma—dijo, tendiéndome una de las botellas.

Tan pronto como la sangre tocó mis labios sentí un frenesí que impidió dejar de beberla hasta que la botella estuvo completamente vacía. Demasiado deliciosa aunque luego la vomitara. Dejé la botella sobre la mesilla y traté de ponerme de pie, ya que las fuerzas parecían haber regresado por completo a mi cuerpo.

Me acaba de levantar de la cama cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejándome ver a una persona más que conocida para mí.

Sus rizos rubios rojizos adornaban su cabeza, acompañados de los ojos dorados y esa piel extremadamente pálida. Tal y como yo la recordaba de meses atrás.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, despues de mas de un mes sin actualizar aqui estoy de nuevo._

_De verdad que lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capitulo fue bastante complicado de traducir por su gran extension (casi 5000 palabras, 12 hojas de Word) y por la cantidad de POV de diferentes personajes que tiene._

_Ademas, estube casi 2 semanas enferma con gripe, que yo pensé que me moría... xD Pero bueno, al fin pude terminar de traducir y ya he empezado a traducir el siguente capitulo, asi que espero tenerlo lo antes posible._

_Bueno, me despido dejandoles una única petición: REVIEWS POR FAVOR! =)_

.

.


	10. 10 Es la hora

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic! :) Solo avisaros de que el gran momento ya ha llegado... asi que disfrutar mucho el capitulo!! ^^_

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

****10. Es la hora.**

**

* * *

**__

.

_**Rosalie POV**_

_**.  
**_

— ¡Tanya! —exclamé, pegando un bote en la cama al verla— ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —añadí mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¡Rose! —exclamó de vuelta mientras que se separaba un par de pasos de mi, echándome un vistazo general, sobre todo a mi ya hinchado vientre—Yo también te extrañé mucho—dijo mientras que ponía sus manos sobre mi panza, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Tengo unas ganas de ver a estos dos!

—Yo también… así se acabarán por fin las dichosas nauseas…—bromeé.

—Esme me contó que lo has estado pasando bastante mal por culpa de eso—afirmó mientras que me tomaba de la mano, sentándonos ambas sobre la cama de nuevo—Y bueno… ¿cómo está el papá?—preguntó mientras que se giraba a mirar a Emmett.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?—contestó mi vampiro alegremente.

—Igual que siempre—dijo mientras que abrazaba a Emmett amigablemente—Y bueno, ¿cómo va el embarazo?

—Bueno, quitando el incidente del bosque…

—No hace falta que digas más—me interrumpió Tanya, mientras que yo sentía como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo al recordar el fatídico día en el que perdí a mi bebé—Esme ya me lo contó todo.

—Gracias Tanya—la verdad es que para nada tenía ganas de rememorar ese momento—Y bueno, ¿qué tal están las cosas en Denali?

—Oh, pues todo bastante bien…—respondió mi prima con cierto aire de misterio—De hecho… he encontrado un compañero recientemente…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? ¿Le conozco? —lancé las preguntas una detrás de otra, sin hacer ni la más mínima pausa entre ellas.

—Se llama Justin. Ahora mismo está en la planta de abajo conociendo al resto de la familia—explicó mientras que hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

—Tanya, ¡eso es genial! —exclamé feliz, abrazándola una vez más.

—Sí, la verdad es que realmente lo es—contestó alegremente—Por fin después de tantos años siento que estoy completa, que se acabó mi soledad.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, de verdad.

—Al igual que yo por ti. Ya era hora que después de tantos años tu sueño se hiciese realidad—afirmó mientras que sonreía de nuevo. Después, se puso en pie mientras que se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación—Voy a bajar un momento para ver que tal se está integrando en la familia—y dicho esto, mi prima desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándonos de nuevo solos a Emmett y a mi.

—Tanya y tú siempre habéis tenido un vínculo bastante estrecho, ¿no?—me preguntó mientras que se sentaba a mi lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

—Sí… sobre todo al principio, ya que ella era la única mujer a parte de Esme con la que podía hablar.

—Pues me alegro mucho—me dijo Emmett.

Todo parecía estar marchando perfectamente, hasta que de repente una ola de debilidad se apoderó de mi cuerpo y caí casi desmayada en brazos de Emmett.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!?—casi gritó Emmett, alarmado.

—No se… Me he sentido débil de repente—susurré, frunciendo el ceño al sentir un calambre por la zona del bajo-vientre.

—Bueno, Carlisle dijo que era normal que tuvieras ese tipo de síntomas el día antes del parto—me explicó Emmett, cambiando la mueca de su rostro a una bastante más feliz.

— ¿E-el parto será mañana?—prácticamente se podía decir que salté de la cama, dirigiéndome al espejo, dándome cuenta por primera vez de lo grande que estaba ya mi vientre.

Era enorme, incluso más grande que el de Bella. Me reí interiormente al pensar que ahora mismo podría pasar por una isla en el mar y nadie se daría cuenta.

Mi aspecto seguía siendo bastante parecido al que había tenido anteriormente, solo que ahora ya no tenía esas marcas ligeramente amoratadas bajo los ojos. Mi pelo rubio caía un tanto desordenado por mi espalda, y también pude darme cuenta de que estaba bastante más delgada.

Carlisle me aseguró que recuperaría mi aspecto habitual en cuanto los bebés nacieran, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme un tanto incómoda conmigo misma al verme frente al espejo de esa manera.

Mis ojos también habían cambiado levemente su tonalidad, pasando a ser de un color marrón azulado bastante extraño.

—Vaya… estoy…—murmuré mientras que me tocaba el rostro con las manos.

Emmett no tardó en soltar una pequeña carcajada, acercándose hasta mí para poder reflejarse también en el espejo.

—Estás preciosa. La cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida—dijo sonriendo, mientras que se colocaba detrás de mi, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura—Incluso aunque tengas una panza más grande que todo el territorio de .

Ambos reímos a carcajadas. Después de unos minutos más parados frente al espejo, empecé a sentir como la debilidad empezaba a apoderarse otra vez de mi cuerpo, por lo que Emmett me llevó de nuevo a la cama. Al poco tiempo de tumbarme, me quedé dormida de nuevo.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.  
**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de debilidad como nunca la había tenido hasta ahora, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de Emmett.

—Hoy es el día…

Sonreí débilmente, ya que una arcada invadió mi cuerpo en cuanto me incorporé en la cama. Rápidamente alargué el brazo y cogí el cubo que había a un lado de la mesilla de noche, ante mi incapacidad de llegar a tiempo al cuarto de baño.

Vomité intensamente, aferrándome con las manos a los bordes del cubo, aunque tampoco tenía demasiada fuerza.

Tanya, Carlisle y Esme no tardaron en entrar en la habitación, por lo que supuse que Emmett ya había informado a toda la familia de mis síntomas pre-parto de la noche anterior. Volví a vomitar una vez más, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, cayendo a gran velocidad por mis mejillas.

Cuando fui capaz de levantar la cabeza del cubo, vi como Emmett se levantaba de la cama, poniendo rumbo al cuarto de baño. Supuse que iba en busca del enjuague bucal, antes de que yo se lo pidiera.

—Bueno, parece que alguien tiene que tener un bebé hoy—dijo Carlisle sonriente, tratando de animarme.

Asentí débilmente mientras que Tanya y Esme se acercaban hasta la cama, sentándose a mi lado. Emmett no tardó en volver con el vasito de enjuague bucal en la mano. Hice un par de gárgaras con él y después lo escupí en el cubo.

—Gracias amor—le dije, besándole en la mejilla.

—No es nada. Vuelvo en un momento—añadió mientras que cogía el cubo y salía de la habitación.

—Oh cielo, tiene que ser tan difícil…—dijo Tanya mientras que me acariciaba el brazo, confortándome.

—Es lo que hay…

—Bueno, pero ya no queda nada—dijo Carlisle, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No puedo esperar para tener a mis bebés en los brazos—exclamé, emocionándome de nuevo con tan solo imaginármelo.

Sonreí levemente, pero entonces, un nuevo calambre hizo que toda la zona de mi vientre volviera a palpitar de nuevo, haciendo que mi rostro se contrajese en una mueca de dolor. Es dolor se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, por lo que cerré los ojos justo en el momento en el que Emmett entraba de nuevo en la habitación, colocándose a mi lado.

—Es la hora…—susurró Alice mientras que entraba en la habitación, seguida de Jasper, Edward y Bella, mientras que Renesmee se quedaba en la planta de abajo junto con Jacob.

Sentí como un líquido bajaba por mis piernas, símbolo inequívoco de que acababa de romper aguas. Tomé la mano de Emmett, apretándola con firmeza, sintiendo como él me devolvía el agarre, dándome su apoyo.

El líquido empezó a humedecer las sábanas de la cama, manchándolas con un color blanquecino. Otro síntoma del embarazo vampírico, según me explicó Carlisle.

—Estás de parto Rose—confirmó mi padre, abriendo su maletín de médicos y sacando una jeringuilla.

Emmett me ayudó a incorporarme en la cama para que Carlisle pudiese acceder a mi espalda y clavarme la jeringuilla en la parte baja. Epidural. Me quejé al sentir el pinchazo, aunque el dolor que sentía en el vientre pronto hizo que dejara de prestarle atención a la inyección.

—Esme, toma su otra mano—ordenó Carlisle mientras que mi madre se sentaba a mi lado.

Tanya me frotó la espalda, reconfortándome, durante todo el tiempo en el que Emmett me mantuvo en posición sentada. Edward también se acercó a mí, apoyando su mano sobre mi pierna.

—Rose, todo va a ir bien—dijo Alice, que permanecía de pie junto a la pared, junto con Jasper.

Por la cara de concentración que tenía mi hermano y el sentimiento de calma que empezó a invadirme de repente, pude saber que estaba utilizando su don para ayudarme. Le sonreí levemente, agradeciéndoselo sin palabras.

—Vais a ser unos padres maravillosos—dijo Jasper.

—Gracias Jazz…

—Lo que sea por mi gemela—sonrió mientras que enviaba algo más de calma a mi cuerpo.

—Jasper—lo llamó Emmett— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—preguntó mientras que señalaba la puerta de la habitación con la cabeza.

Edward relevó a mi marido, tomando mi mano en su lugar. Un nuevo calambre hizo que apretara el agarre que tenía sobre mi hermano y Esme, aunque no debía preocuparme, ya que seguramente ellos ni siquiera habían sentido el aumento de fuerza.

Cuando Emmett y Jasper volvieron a entrar en la habitación, mi marido volvió a tomar su puesto a mi lado.

—Creo que ya has dilatado bastante Rose—informó Carlisle alegremente.

Y en ese momento, pude sentir la primera contracción, que me hizo pegar un pequeño gritito mientras que clavaba mis uñas en la mano de Emmett.

—Bien Rosalie—dijo Carlisle, cambiando su tono de voz a uno bastante más serio—En la próxima contracción quiero que empieces a empujar con todas tus fuerzas. Mantén la barbilla pegada al pecho cuando hagas fuerza, y no dudes en apretar las manos de Emmett y Esme si te es necesario—yo asentí lentamente.

Carlisle echó para atrás mi camisón, dejando mis piernas al aire. Apenas me dio tiempo a colocarme cuando vino otra contracción, por lo que empecé a empujar tal y como Carlisle me había indicado.

Mis entrañas me dolían como nunca, y de no ser porque había pasado por la transformación en vampiro, podía asegurar que el dolor del parto era el dolor más intenso por el que un humano podía pasar.

Cuando la contracción finalizó, pude relajarme levemente, aflojando mi agarre sobre Emmett y Esme. Entonces pude darme cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento que tenía mi marido, que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con cierta ansiedad. Sabía lo que Emmett sufría al ver que yo lo pasaba mal.

Me sentí mucho mejor cuando una de las oleadas de calma emitidas por Jasper irrumpió de nuevo en mi cuerpo, aunque no pude evitar preguntarme porque razón mi gemelo no estaba utilizando su poder sobre Emmett, ya que él estaba incluso más nervioso que yo.

Volví a empujar de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro. Después de tres o cuatro empujones más, Carlisle habló.

—Uno de los bebés está coronando Rose. Dos empujones más y habrás dado a luz al primero—informó, hablando con calma.

Sonreí levemente, a pesar del dolor que me produjo el sufrir una nueva contracción. Hice toda fuerza que pude, pegando la barbilla al pecho mientras que cerraba los ojos. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, por lo que Carlisle dejó que me tomara un descanso. Me desplomé en la cama respirando agitadamente. Las olas de tranquilidad seguían llegando, por lo que busqué con la mirada a mi gemelo, sonriéndole suavemente. Él me sonrió de vuelta y siguió concentrando su don en mí.

—Jazz—le llamé en un susurro—Mándale algo de calma a Emmett—pedí al darme cuenta de que mi esposo me seguía observando con su mirada cargada de tristeza. Parecía que estaba sufriendo un dolor inmenso.

—No puedo Rosalie—contestó Jasper, e iba a decirme algo más cuando Carlisle le interrumpió.

—Rose, un empujón más, vamos.

Volví a incorporarme en la cama, pegando la barbilla de nuevo a mi pecho mientras que intentaba hacer la menor presión posible en la mano de Emmett, para tratar de tranquilizarle y de que no fuera del todo consciente del dolor que estaba sintiendo, así que concentré toda mi fuerza en la mano de Esme.

Empujé mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez, sintiendo el dolor más intenso que nunca. Cerré la boca con fuerza, apretando los dientes para no gritar, sabiendo que si lo hacía dañaría más a Emmett.

Empujé una vez más, y entonces un llanto estridente inundó la habitación.

—Es el niño—dijo Carlisle, mirando a mi bebé sonriente.

Miré a Emmett, viendo como recuperaba el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de mi padre. Poco el bebé fue dejando de llorar.

—Emmett, ¿te gustaría cortar el cordón umbilical?

Mi marido asintió rápidamente, tomando durante unos segundos el puesto de Carlisle, que le entregó unas tijeras y le indicó como debía hacerlo. Mientras, mi padre limpió toda la sangre mi bebé y lo envolvió en una mantita.

Luego lo dejó en brazos que Emmett, que volvió a sentarse a mi lado, arrullando a nuestro hijo.

Esme me tendió un vaso de agua que había en la mesilla de noche para que pudiera ingerir algo de líquido, mientras que Carlisle se preparaba para reanudar el parto. Mi madre me puso la mano en la frente, aliviándome con la frescura de su piel, que se sentí extremadamente bien con mi frente empapada en sudor.

Justo antes de que empezara a empujar de nuevo, Emmett le pasó el bebé a Edward, tomando mi mano de nuevo para ayudarme.

Pude ver como mi hermano y Bella miraban a mi pequeño hijo casi con adoración, lo que me hizo sentir extremadamente orgullosa.

Una contracción vino, por lo que empecé a empujar de nuevo, con las energías renovadas después de saber que dentro de unos minutos todo habría terminado. Me centré otra vez en no hacer demasiada presión sobre la mano de Emmett, que volvía ensombrecer su rostro al verme sufrir de nuevo.

Empujé una última vez con todas mis fuerzas antes de que Carlisle me permitiera descansar un poco, indicándome que el segundo bebé acababa de coronar.

—Está bien Rose, lo estás haciendo genial—me habló Carlisle con voz suave—Solo tres empujones más con todas tus fuerzas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, mientras que las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, siendo retiradas de vez en cuando por la mano tranquilizadora de mi madre, que me acariciaba el brazo suavemente.

Jasper se acercó hasta la cama, tocándome el hombro, ya que así le era más fácil canalizar su don en mí, aunque yo seguía un tanto molesta porque siguiera sin mandarle calma a Emmett.

La última contracción llegó, siendo la más fuerte de todas, por lo que empujé con todas mis fuerzas, apretando los ojos mientras que un pequeño grito se escapaba de mis labios.

Finalmente, pude escuchar el llanto del segundo bebé, por lo que me dejé caer sobre la cama de golpe, respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperarme.

—Alice, ¿quieres cortar el cordón? —le preguntó Carlisle.

— ¿Por qué yo?—inquirió ella con cierta confusión su voz.

—Bueno, creo que Rose y Emmett todavía no os habían informado de que tu Jasper vais a ser los padrinos de los bebés, dado que Edward y Bella ya tienen un hijo propio—explicó Carlisle mientras que el rostro de mi hermana se iluminaba como si de un árbol de navidad se tratase.

— ¡Muchas gracias!—exclamó Alice feliz.

Carlisle limpió a mi niña, y tras envolverla en una manta de color rosa, la dejo sobre mi pecho. Mi bebé dejó de llorar en cuanto la tuve en brazos, por lo que fui yo la que lloró en ese momento al ver mi sueño hecho realidad.

Emmett volvió a sentarse a mi lado, cargando al otro bebé entre sus brazos, ya que mi pequeño hijo parecía haber encontrado la tranquilidad estando con su papá.

Observé atentamente a los bebés, mirándolos con adoración absoluta.

—Él se parece a ti—le dije a Emmett.

—Y ella a ti—me respondió, acariciando la mejilla de mi pequeña con la punta del dedo, como si fuera una muñeca que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, ¿y como se van a llamar finalmente?—preguntó Esme.

—Emmalie y Noah—respondimos Emmett y yo al unísono.

—Nos decidimos por Noah en lugar de Ethan para el nombre del niño porque ya hay cuatro nombres que empiezan por "e" en la familia—expliqué mientras que reía suavemente.

Entonces, recordé un detalle bastante importante para mí durante el parto, por lo que aproveché que ya estaba bastante más tranquila para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—Jazz.

— ¿Sí Rose?

— ¿Por qué no usaste tu don con Emmett?—pregunté con cierta confusión en mi voz.

—Él me pidió que no lo hiciera—me dijo simplemente. Entonces concentré mi atención en Emmett.

— ¿Por qué le pediste eso?

—Porque tú necesitabas el don de Jasper mucho más que yo—dijo Emmett, besando mis labios ligeramente.

—Pero estabas sufriendo. Lo pude ver en tu cara—repliqué.

—Sí. Pero prefiero estar mal yo antes de que lo estés tú.

—Te quiero mucho—susurré.

—Yo también, nena, yo también—dijo mientras que depositaba un beso en mi frente.

Arrullé levemente a mi niña, acariciando su cabecita, que seguía reposando sobre mi pecho. Entonces, una nueva duda cruzó por mi mente.

— ¿Carlisle?

— ¿Sí Rose?

— ¿Cómo va la ampliación para la habitación de los bebés?—pregunté con curiosidad, ya que sabía que Esme había estado trabajando en los planos.

—Bueno, al final decidimos hacer algo más—respondió mi madre por él.

— ¿El qué?—pidió Emmett con curiosidad, mientras que Esme sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Vuestra nueva casa—dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Está en el bosque, cerca de donde construimos la cabaña de Edward y Bella—explicó Carlisle, y por las caras que tenían el resto de familia pude saber que todos estaban al tanto de esta pequeña sorpresa.

—Oh Dios mío… gracias, muchas gracias a todos—exclamé sonriendo—Os abrazaría a todos pero aún no puedo levantarme—bromeé, como hacía años que no lo hacía.

—Gracias chicos—dijo Emmett sonriendo también mientras que mecía suavemente a nuestro bebé.

— ¿Y Tanya?—pregunté al ver que mi prima se había marchado cuando no estaba atenta.

—Ella y Justin se fueron antes de que dieras a luz a la niña. Quieren explicarle personalmente a los demás todo lo que ha ocurrido—intervino Edward.

—Bueno—interrumpió Esme, levantándose de la cama—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que los nuevos papás tengan un poco de intimidad—se podría decir que mi madre prácticamente lo ordenó, ya que todos salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

Me quedé mirando a Noah, que dormía en brazos de Emmett. Su pelo era oscuro, levemente rizado, y tenía un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, con la zona de la nariz cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Me recordaba demasiado al pequeño Henry, el hijo de Vera.

Emmalie también había heredado los hoyuelos de su papá, pero sin embargo el color de su pelo era dorado, al igual que el mío.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la expresión cariñosa de Emmett, que se acomodó más cerca de mí, besando mis labios suavemente.

Finalmente, sentía que mi vida estaba completa. Un hombre que me ama a mi lado, mis dos pequeños y una gran familia que siempre iba a estar a mi lado.

Todo lo que yo siempre había querido estaba en este momento frente a mí, y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**_Bueno, por fin los bebés de Rosalie y Emmett han visto el mundo!! :)_

_No penseis que este es el final del fic (ni mucho menos... xD)_

_Pero se podría decir que a partir de ahora comenzamos una nueva etapa, con nuevos enemigos y problemas que Rose y Emmett tendrán que superar juntos!!_

**¡¡Espero sus comentarios & opiniones!!**

.


	11. 11 Las secuelas

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

****11. Las secuelas**

**

* * *

.  
**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que había dado a luz a Emmalie y Noah. Carlisle se había encargado de revisarme para comprobar que mi estado fuese bueno, ya que después del parto estaba bastante cansada y dentro de poco empezaría el proceso por el que volvería a ser un vampiro completo de nuevo, perdiendo las características humanas que había ganado durante las últimas semanas.

Edward se había encargado de colocar las dos cunas a un lado de mi cama mientras que Esme me había acompañado al baño para ayudarme a tomar una buena ducha. Tenía algunos moratones por la zona del estómago, pero Carlisle me aseguró que en un par de días mi piel volvería a tener un tono normal.

Después, Emmett me obligó a recostarme de nuevo en la cama, después de que Bella y Alice hubiesen cambiado las sábanas por unas nuevas. Carlisle y los demás salieron de nuevo de la habitación, pero en esta ocasión, le pedí a Esme se quedara conmigo. En momento como estos, era cuando una necesitaba a su mamá a su lado.

—Lo has hecho de maravilla nena—me felicitó Emmett, mientras que me daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Esme asintió con la cabeza mientras que se sentaba al otro lado de la cama.

—Los bebés están de maravilla—dijo mi madre—Sin embargo vas a tener que amamantarlos dentro de un rato. Carlisle me explicó que la leche será reemplazada por sangre, así que tendrás que descansar bastante durante los próximos días para que puedas hacerlo correctamente—me explicó mientras que tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas—También me dijo que podrás seguir siendo capaz de llorar hasta que te transformes del todo.

—Está bien—asentí con la cabeza mientras que me removía en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura algo más cómoda.

—Tú solo descansa cariño, y no te preocupes por nada más.

—También es probable que sigas adolorida durante unos días, ya que tu cuerpo ha sufrido muchos cambios—añadió Emmett.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, un fuerte pinchazo recorrió la zona del estómago, obligándome a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras que un alarido lastimero se escapaba entre mis labios.

—Rose, quédate quieta—ordenó Carlisle, entrando precipitadamente a la habitación y agarrándome de los brazos, evitando que me incorporara.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al sentir un dolor parecido a como si se me estuvieran retorciendo las entrañas. Seguía revolviéndome, arqueando la espalda, tratando de incorporarme pensando que así el dolor sería menor, pero entonces fue Emmett el que prácticamente se subió encima de mí, evitando que me levantara y que inconscientemente me hiciera más daño.

Carlisle le pidió a Esme que se llevara a los niños para que no se asustaran, ya que aún seguían dormidos.

El dolor fue bajando su intensidad poco a poco, pero entonces otra sensación mucho más intensa que el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que empezara a sentir calor. Demasiado calor.

Mi espalda seguía ligeramente arqueada, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada mientras que Emmett sujeta mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Mi respiración era agitada, y podía sentir el aliento también agitado de Emmett golpeándome en el rostro de una manera embriagante.

Empecé a sentir unas ganas irrefrenables de devorar los labios de mi esposo, pasando de sentir dolor por el parto a sentir dolor por querer tener sexo con Emmett en ese mismo instante.

—Emmett, quítate de encima de ella—ordenó Carlisle rápidamente al descifrar la expresión de mi rostro. Mi marido le miró con cierta confusión en su rostro, sin entender el por qué de esa petición—El cambio hormonal está haciendo que suba el sentimiento de lujuria. Quiere sexo. Es normal—dijo mi padre sin andarse con rodeos—Y por supuesto, aún no está preparada para tenerlo—gemí lastimeramente al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Emmett me miró durante unos segundos a los ojos, antes de soltarme y de quitarse de encima, quedando de pie a un lado de la cama.

El calor se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, llevándose con él el dolor y mis ganas de lanzarme a los brazos de Emmett. Cuando ya estaba completamente calmada, Carlisle también me soltó.

—Lo siento—me disculpé, algo avergonzada por mi actitud.

—No pasa nada. Es algo normal en tu estado cariño—dijo Carlisle con voz paternal, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Rose…—murmuró Emmett suavemente.

—Emmett—lo llamé, recuperando cierta ansiedad por estar con él.

—Rosalie—interrumpió Carlisle—Como ya le expliqué a Emmett, el que tu cuerpo tenga cierto tipo de tentaciones no quiere decir que estés en condiciones de satisfacerlas. Y si no eres capaz de controlarte tendré que prohibirle a Emmett que duerma contigo—advirtió, mirándonos a ambos alternativamente—Solo dormir. Nada más.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, haciendo a la idea de que aún tendría que aguantar por lo menos otras dos semanas sin que Emmett me tocara. Demasiado tiempo para nosotros.

—Las crisis de dolor serán normales durante estos días, ya que tu cuerpo está cambiando. Sin embargo, tenemos que ver como reacciona tu organismo a estos cambios, ya que de eso depende la duración del proceso—siguió explicando mi padre.

—Bien—murmuré sin demasiado entusiasmo, mientras que escuchaba como Emmett reía entre dientes. Rodé los ojos hacia un lado—Odiaba estar embarazada… y ahora odio no estarlo…—murmuré teatralmente.

—Lo se amor, lo se—sonrió Emmett. Su voz sonaba aterciopelada y seductora, pero me empleé a fondo para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien como para amamantar a los bebés?—preguntó Carlisle—Creo que ya tendrán hambre.

—Claro—contesté atropelladamente.

Mi padre se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y en apenas unos segundos volvió a entrar en la habitación trayendo a mi hija entre los brazos.

—Comenzarás con Emmalie—dijo mientras que me tendía a la niña—Estaré en mi habitación con Esme y con Noah—informó Carlisle, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para darme algo de privacidad—Emmett, avísame cuando termine.

Mi marido asintió con la cabeza y después se sentó a mi lado.

Acomodé a la niña entre mis brazos mientras que Emmett me ayudaba a desabrochar los botones de la camiseta del pijama, dejando al descubierto uno de mis pechos.

Acerqué a Emmalie, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Tras intentarlo una vez más, me cubrí con la camiseta, aunque sin llegar a abrocharla. Busqué con la mirada a Emmett, con mi rostro lleno de confusión.

— ¿Quieres que llamé a Esme?—me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí tímidamente.

Por mi condición de vampiro, nunca me había molestado en aprender como amamantar a un bebé, ya que nunca se me había pasado por la que cabeza el tener que hacerlo.

Esme y Emmett no tardaron en volver, y en cuanto entraron, busqué a mi madre con la mirada.

—Esme… ¿qué tengo que hacer primero?—pregunté mientras que mecía a Emmalie con suavidad.

— ¿Te has quitado el sostén?—me preguntó y yo asentí de nuevo.

—Está bien—susurró mientras que se sentaba a mi lado. Echó hacia atrás mi pijama con delicadeza, dejando de nuevo uno de mis pechos al descubierto—Tienes que sostener el pezón y acercar la boquita de Emmalie hasta él. Solo tienes que sostenerlo y la niña empezará a comer por si sola. De todas formas si te sientes incómoda llámame de nuevo y te traeré un biberón, ¿vale?—asentí, sintiendo algo más de confianza en mí misma—Relájate y haz todo lo que te he dicho—añadió con voz dulce.

—Muchas gracias mamá—dije con una sonrisa de alivio en mi rostro.

En cuanto Esme salió de la habitación, Emmett se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, brindándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Tomé mi pecho y lo acerqué lentamente hasta Emmalie. Inspiré profundamente, mientras que observaba como mi hija comenzaba a abrir y a cerrar la boquita, tratando de encontrar mi pezón. Finalmente, Emmalie comenzó a succionar con fuerza, produciendo unos ruiditos que la hacían ver completamente adorable. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, al igual que Emmett.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras que los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. El pecho comenzaba a dolerme, pero esperé hasta que Emmalie dejó de succionar, aguantando el dolor mientras que me mordía el labio inferior.

Volví a colocarme la camiseta del pijama en su sitio después de entregarle la niña a Emmett para que la acostara en su cunita.

—Voy a buscar a Carlisle—avisó tras darme un beso en la frente.

En cuanto salió del cuarto sentí como una oleada de malestar se instauraba en mi cuerpo, provocándome un leve dolor en el estómago.

Esme, Emmett y Carlisle volvieron a entrar, trayendo a mi hijo con ellos.

—Lo has hecho fantásticamente bien Rose—me felicitó Carlisle.

—Gracias—murmuré con voz débil mientras que cerraba los ojos, esperando que el malestar y la sensación de nauseas pasaran pronto.

—Rose, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Esme, mientras que arrullaba a Noah.

Asentí al tiempo que abría los ojos, pero al hacerlo, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y casi pude saborear la sangre en mi garganta. Me llevé la mano a la boca, respirando profundamente para luchar contra la abrumadora necesidad de vomitar. Hice unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, pero entonces Emmett se acercó hasta mí, poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, lo que hizo que un subidón de lujuria se apoderara de mi cuerpo, mezclándose con mis ganas de vomitar y haciéndome soltar un gritito ahogado.

Mi marido se levantó de inmediato al darse cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en mi cuerpo, y poco a poco, conseguí calmarme de nuevo. Carlisle se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

—Hija, necesitas descansar. Voy a por un biberón para Noah.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente.

—No. Puedo hacerlo yo—protesté débilmente.

— ¿Estás segura?—inquirió mi padre con el ceño fruncido, a lo que yo respondí con asentimiento de cabeza—Está bien, como quieras—dijo mientras que Esme me entregaba a mi hijo.

Mi madre se quedó sentada a mi lado mientras que Carlisle pasó a sentarse en una silla que había al fondo de la habitación, lo que me extrañó levemente, ya que él acostumbraba a retirarse en momentos como este.

—Debo quedarme por si acaso algo marcha mal—explicó ante mi mirada interrogante. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Repetí exactamente lo mismo que había hecho unos minutos atrás con Emmalie, y al igual que su hermana, Noah se alimentó tranquilamente, succionando con fuerza. Cuando terminó, me abroché los botones del pijama y le pasé el bebé a Emmett, que lo acostó rápidamente en la cunita que había al lado de la de Emmalie. Sonreí suavemente, a pesar de que mi cabeza volvía a darme vueltas de nuevo.

—Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que la nueva mamá duerma un poco—dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Tan tarde es?—pregunté mientras que me incorporaba levemente, alcanzando a ver el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

—Las diez y media—contestó mientras que se levantaba de la silla.

—Seguramente mañana recibas varias visitas, así que tienes que estar descansada—informó Esme con esa sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

Yo asentí de nuevo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y tras despedirme de mis padres, Emmett y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos en la habitación.

—Nena, creo que tal vez sería mejor que esta noche durmieras tú sola—me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?—me quejé, con la decepción impresa en mi voz.

—Porque será más fácil para ti controlar tus impulsos si yo no estoy cerca… Además, no me creo capaz de poder rechazarte siempre—murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

— ¿Y qué?—protesté—Te necesito a mi lado… Solo dormir. Lo prometo.

Emmett clavó sus ojos en lo míos, que seguían mirándole de manera suplicante. Cuando una sonrisilla tierna se dibujó en su supe que se había rendido.

—Está bien. Solo dormir—dijo mientras que abría las sábanas y se acostaba a mi lado, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

—Gracias—y le di un beso corto en los labios.

Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos con la tranquilidad de saber que Emmett se iba a quedar a mi lado. A los pocos minutos, sentí como el sueño empezaba a vencerme y no tardé en quedarme profundamente dormida. O por lo menos fue así durante unas cuantas horas…

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

.

_Bueno, capitulo de los primeros momentos de Rosalie como madre! :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Espero sus opiniones!! :)_

_.  
_


	12. 12 Asustada

**Este fanfic pertenece a _DramaticField_, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**12. Asustada**

**

* * *

.  
**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Me desperté en mitad de la noche con un dolor desgarrador en el estómago. Abrí los ojos y alcancé a ver en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Emití un pequeño alarido, ya que por un momento sentí como si algo se estuviera desgarrando en mi interior.

Emmalie se despertó y comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón. Supe que era ella ya que su llanto era suave y musical, mientras que el de Noah era más potente y agresivo.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, tensando la mandíbula, mientras que me pareció escuchar la voz de Carlisle irrumpiendo en el cuarto.

Mi alrededor se volvió confuso para mi, solo siendo consciente del torbellino de voces que escuchaba y del inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Entonces sentí como un líquido comenzaba a humedecer los pantalones de mi pijama, líquido que tras unos segundos pude identificar como sangre. Mi visión era borrosa y confusa, y entre en pánico cuando sentí como Carlisle iniciaba sus procedimientos médicos.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato llorando, ya que una lágrima cayó sobre mi mano, pero prácticamente no podía verla, ni tampoco escuchar nada con claridad. Tenía miedo.

.

_**Emmett POV**_

_**.  
**_

En cuanto mi mujer gritó de dolor, retorciéndose entre mis brazos, Carlisle entró en la habitación rápidamente. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, empecé a gritarle a Carlisle, entrando en pánico al ver que no podía hacer nada por mi ángel. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acabaría pronto? ¿Cuánto dolor tendría que estar soportando ella en este momento? ¿Se iba a poner bien, verdad? Esa última pregunta me hizo perder los nervios por completo.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Haz algo! ¡Ayúdala!—grité, siendo incapaz de controlarme.

Sin embargo, Carlisle no me contestó, sino que seguía en silencio mientras que examinaba a Rosalie. Sentí como Esme se acercaba hasta mí, poniendo uno de sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura, incitándome a que saliera de la habitación.

—Tengo que estar con ella, Esme.

—Lo entiendo, pero no tienes porque ver todo lo que Carlisle va ha hacerle—argumentó, sabiendo como ella sabía lo mucho que me afectaba ver a Rosalie sufriendo.

—Pero ella me necesita…

—Vamos cariño—susurró ella, empujando de mi cuerpo una vez más.

Salí de la habitación tras escuchar como mi esposa volvía a gritar de nuevo, mientras que Esme se acercaba a las cunitas de mis hijos y se los llevaba con ella, cerrando la puerta del cuarto una vez que todos estuvimos fuera.

Bajé a velocidad vampírica hasta la sala y me desplomé en uno de los sillones, colocando mis codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Esme se sentó a mi lado después de dejar a los niños en alguna parte, supongo que con el resto de miembros de la familia, aunque tampoco me importaba demasiado. Estaba seguro de que ellos iban a estar bien. Tomé aire profundamente, sintiendo como me iba calmando rápidamente. Al principio pensé que era por el consuelo que Esme me estaba dando, pero al levantar la cabeza pude ver a Edward y Bella sentados frente a mí, mientras que Alice lo estaba al lado de Esme y Jasper reposaba a mi otro lado, con una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Entonces comprendí el por qué de mi calma.

—Emmett, todo va estar bien, tranquilo—me dijo mi madre con voz suave.

Pero yo no iba a poder tranquilizarme por mí mismo hasta que no supiera que diablos le estaba pasando a Rosalie, y sobre todo, hasta que no fuera capaz de hacer algo por ella. Pude ver como Renesmee se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta del salón.

—Hermano—me llamó Edward—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Ahora mismo no hay nada que puedas hacer—dijo mientras que se levantaba del sillón y se arrodillaba frente a mí, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla.

Me sentí algo incómodo al saber que en estos momentos Edward estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, como siempre hacía, solo que ahora yo no tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para ocultar lo que no quería que él viera, por lo que mi hermano ya debía de estar al tanto de lo débil que yo estaba siendo en ese momento.

—No tienes que avergonzarte Em—dijo Edward—Te puedo asegurar que si Carlisle, Jasper o yo estuviésemos en la misma situación en la que tú estás ahora, nos estaríamos sintiendo exactamente igual.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir algo mejor, sin embargo, ahora era Bella la que parecía estar incómoda, probablemente porque nunca pensó que yo podría derrumbarme de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Mi carácter siempre era alegre y optimista, pero cuando era Rose la que estaba en peligro y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, la impotencia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal.

Todos miraron a la puerta cuando Carlisle apareció en la habitación, recargando su espalda en la pared. Me levanté de inmediato.

—Papá, ¿qué ha pasado?—pregunté alarmado. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que él estaba bastante relajado, lo que también contribuyó a que yo empezara a calmarme sin la ayuda de Jasper.

—Nada. Ella está estable—contestó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Cerré los ojos con alivio. Ella estaba bien y eso era lo único que me importaba. No necesitaba saber ningún detalle más.

—Ahora está durmiendo.

— ¿Puede verla?—pregunté.

—Todavía no.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté cierto tono de ansiedad en mi voz.

—Porque primero debes tranquilizarte. Ella aún sufre, a pesar de que le he puesto algo de morfina para calmarle el dolor. Su cuerpo ha comenzado la transformación, y eso no es un proceso fácil, lo recuerdas, ¿no?—yo asentí con la cabeza, bajando la mirada levemente.

— ¿Dónde están lo niños?—pregunté.

—En la habitación de Jasper y Alice. He aprovechado para contarle a Renesmee acerca de sus primos—susurró Esme mientras que yo me giré a mirar a mi sobrina, que seguía parada en el sitio sin moverse. Ella me sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Y Tanya?—quise saber, ya que supuse que Rose querría verla en cuanto se recuperara.

—Ella y su clan están de caza en este momento—respondió de nuevo mi madre, acariciándome el hombro—No te preocupes, todo está bien Emmett.

Renesmee finalmente se atrevió a entrar del todo en la habitación, caminando mientras que alzaba sus bracitos en mi dirección para que me pusiera a su altura. Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras que ella me abrazaba.

—Nessie, sube a vigilar a tus primos—pidió Edward con voz paternal, a lo que mi pequeña sobrina obedeció sin rechistar.

—Carlisle, déjame verla por favor—volví a pedir.

Mi padre suspiró profundamente, con cierta expresión de duda en sus rasgos suaves.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente.

Eché a andar escaleras a arriba, siguiendo a Carlisle. Esme y Jasper también nos acompañaron, ya que verdaderamente mi hermano si que sentía a Rosalie como si fuera su gemela, y estaba bastante preocupado por ella.

Cuando entramos, Rose parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

— ¿Duerme?—pregunté, sonriendo para mis adentros al comprobar que su rostro estaba sereno y tranquilo.

—Sí. Aún le hace falta descansar mucho.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté lentamente, en el puesto que solía ocupar habitualmente. Esme salió un segundo de la habitación para volver a entrar con mis hijos y Renesmee. Mi sobrina corrió inmediatamente hacia mí, colgándose de mi cuello.

— ¡Tío Emmett!—exclamó en voz baja.

—Hola linda.

— ¿Puedo coger a Emmalie y a Noah?—me preguntó, dibujando una sonrisa impaciente en su carita.

—Claro—contesté mientras que Esme se acercaba hasta nosotros. Senté a Renesmee a mi lado, indicándole como tenía que colocar los brazos.

Cuando le pasé a Noah, la carita de mi sobrina irradió una felicidad absoluta. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero al ver que Noah empezaba a revolverse en sus bracitos, dejé a mi hijo en su cuna y le pasé a Emmalie.

Mi hija era bastante más tranquila, por lo que Renesmee pudo cargar a su prima como si de una muñeca se tratara.

—Es muy bonita…

—Sí, si que lo es—dije orgullosamente, mientras que veía como Alice, Bella y Edward se quedaban parados en la puerta de la habitación, sin llegar a entrar. Nessie se rió suavemente.

—Y es muy pequeña—comentó con cierto tono de asombro.

—Tú también fuiste así de pequeñita hace un tiempo—dije mientras que Renesmee me entregaba a la niña y yo la dejaba en su cuna.

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó ella sorprendida, provocando que todos riésemos suavemente.

—Sí. Solo que has crecido muy rápido.

Ella rió de nuevo, como si lo que le estaba contando fuera algo completamente increíble. Luego, se volvió hacia Rosalie, sentándose más cerca de mi esposa.

Al fijarme mejor, pude darme cuenta de que Carlisle se había encargado de cambiar las sábanas y el pijama de Rose antes de dejarnos entrar al cuarto. Más tarde hablaría con mi padre para pedirle disculpas por haber perdido los estribos.

Renesmee le tocó el rostro a mi esposa, para después dejar su manita apoyada en su antebrazo. Entonces, Rosalie comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Mi esposa llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Renesmee y después cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos, mi sobrina apartó su mano, mientras que Rose abría los ojos otra vez, explorando la habitación sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

—Lo siento—susurró.

—No tienes porqué pedir perdón.

—Pero te lo he hecho pasar muy mal—replicó, e inmediatamente supe que Renesmee le había mostrado todo lo ocurrido cuando estábamos en la sala.

Edward tomó a su hija del brazo, llevándola al otro extremo de la habitación para reprenderla por su comportamiento.

—Renesmee, no era necesario que le mostraras eso.

—Pero pensé que mi tía Rose querría saberlo—argumentó la niña mientras que se encogía de hombros con gesto inocente.

Sonreí levemente, ya que a pesar de que la acción de Nessie había entristecido a Rose, mi sobrina no lo había hecho con mala intención, así que tampoco podía culparla de nada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunté mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

—Ahora mismo de maravilla.

—Rosalie—la llamó Carlisle mientras que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente—Según mis cálculos, volverás a ser un vampiro completo dentro de dos días.

—Muy bien, gracias papá—respondió, lo que provocó su sonrisa.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme—añadió Carlisle mientras que besaba su frente de manera paternal.

—Lo haré—dijo ella mientras que cerraba los ojos, por lo que supuse que no tardaría demasiado en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Le hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a Carlisle, indicándole que quería hablar con él a solas. Los salimos de la habitación rumbo al cuarto que mi padre compartía con Esme.

Al entrar me encontré con que la cama no estaba hecha, sino que las sábanas estaban desordenadas. Tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacer un comentario sarcástico o estallar en carcajadas.

Yo sabía perfectamente que ellos eran sexualmente activos, pero era extraño el pensar que tus padres hacían exactamente lo mismo que tú hacías con tu esposa. Me senté en un pequeño sofá mientras que Carlisle entraba un momento al cuarto de baño, saliendo a los pocos segundos perfectamente arreglado. Al mirar el reloj pude darme cuenta de que dentro de poco sería su hora de marcharse a trabajar.

—Papá, siento mucho haberte gritado antes—el trató de interrumpirme, pero yo seguí hablando—Estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Rosalie y lo pagué contigo. Tendría que haber pensado mejor lo que hacía.

—Emmett, hijo, no ha sido nada, no hace falta que te disculpes—dijo mientras que se acercaba a mí.

—Gracias papá.

Carlisle me dio un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Mejor vuelve con tu esposa—sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Salí de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo en silencio, por lo que pude escuchar unas voces provenientes de mi cuarto. Rápidamente pude identificar a las interlocutoras, así que para no interrumpir la charla me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Es que ahora tengo miedo de no estar preparada para esto…—dijo mi ángel. De alguna manera, pude darme cuenta de que su voz tenía un deje de tristeza y miedo.

— ¿Preparada para qué, cielo?—preguntó Tanya con confusión.

—Para ser madre.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

.

_Uff... apenas tardé media hora en traducirlo ya que no tengo demasiado tiempo libre... =S_

_Espero que igualmente haya quedado bien! :)_

_._

_Espero sus Opiniones!!_

.


End file.
